Just Us Gang
by Ameri Wryter
Summary: A Justice League Elseworld Story/Cartoon. If I had to give a theme I'd say supernatural cyberpunk. The main 6 leaguers; Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Barry Allen, Arthur Curry & Hal Jordan shown as teens (kind of a law in this genre) in Gang inside a Mega-City. Watch them have fun & fight against a anti meta human world, even though it's just them. It's also on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1 Meta Meet Up

It was a simple morning on the Kent Farm, where a 14-year-old Clark Kent was sleeping when his alarm went off. He opened his eyes to see a red room. "huh?" Clark says which a confused look on his face until he realizes what 's happening. Clark reaches for his glasses but he's too late as red beams fly of his eyes into the bedroom ceiling.

Clark screams "AHHHH"

Downstairs his parents Ma and Pa Kent sit in the Kitchen eating breakfast when they hear the scream

Ma Kent warmly"Oh good, Clark's up"

Back in his room, Clark says "Crud, Not Again" as derby from his ceiling falls in his eyes. Clark sticks his head out of his bedroom window and looks straight down as another heat vision blast fires down into the ground burning the derby away. Clark then closes his eyes again and puts on his glasses. "Stupid Hot Vision," the teen said, this particular power had become quite annoying.

Clark then looks to his phone on his nightstand and sees a message from Bruce. "Alley, 7:50 am"

Clark got up, went to the bathroom and got dressed his usual attire, a Thick blue Hoodie, Navy Jeans, a red belt and Red-ish Brown Boots. Clark walked down his stairs to meet his parents who were eating pancakes.

Clark: Morning Ma, Morning Pa

Ma: Morning Dear, Hot vision acting up again

Clark: Yeah

Pa: I'm either going to have to put a hole in your ceiling or teach you how to fix you ceiling yourself

Clark: I could just sleep in my glasses, lately they're the only thing keeping my eyes normal

Ma: Perhaps but we didn't raise you to hide behind your glasses for your whole life

Pa: You'll get a hold on it eventually the son

Clark stuffed 3 pancakes into his mouth.

Clark: Yeah, well see you later

Ma: Where are you going so early?

Pa: Bruce invited me to the city for something this morning

Ma: Another one of his plans

Clark: Probably ... He was vague

Pa: Alright, be safe boy, remember don't let him talk you into anything...

Ma: Too crazy, I know bye. Thanks for the Pancake Ma

Once Clark leaves out the front door his parents keep talking.

Ma: Bruce is a good friend to Clark

Pa: Like brothers to two

Ma: And he's very Intelligence,

Pa: Smart as a whip, because of him the tractor now has A. I.

Ma: But I can't help but worry especially considering what they've been doing

Pa: I look at like this ... I trust Clark's judgment and I think Bruce's Intelligence, so as long as those two things don't overlap, they'll be fine.

Clark rode the train into Gotham City, literally on top of the train, he had no money. It was a foggy morning, nice weather for Gotham. As the train cross a bridge neared the alleyway, Clark hopped off. He jumped from the train to a nearby building to the ground. Clark runs into the cluttered city alleyway where Bruce was waiting.

Bruce: Took you long enough

Clark: (Sarcastic) I thought you liked people not being able to find you.

Bruce stepped out of the shadows, the teen wore all black, a Flat Cap, Goggles, Cargo Pants, Tactical Boots and Trench Coat. Bruce's typically emotionless face became small smile like Clarks as the boys fist bumped

Bruce: I've got two plans, One that I've been working on for a while for tomorrow night and another that I came up with 15 minutes ago and will work if we can get everyone together in the next twenty minutes

Clark: Alright then, I'll call them

The two boys made their way to the top of a nearby bell tower, Clark super-hopping, and Bruce parkouring. As they reached the top, Clark punches the bell a few times. The bell tower had been abandoned for years and the bell was aged and made a specific ring, the ringing traveled throughout the city and signaled the others.

It traveled to a nearby warehouse, where Diana was wrestling/fighting a bunch of large guards. Despite the fact that the guards were in full armor compared to Diana's tan shirt, signature bracelets, skirt, and brown sandals she was still winning.

As she heard the bell Diana looked up hearing the bell, suplexing a guy, hopped over to some boxes. The Grecian teen wiped the sweat off her tan skin and said "Gotta run boys, thanks for the workout" before leaping thru a nearby warehouse window

The ring traveled to a large water drain by the docks connecting Gotham to Amnesty Bay. Out of the drain walked

Arthur, a tan 14-year-old with shoulder length blonde hair. He wiped some grime of his orange sleeveless zip-up vest, and knee-length Bright Green Swimming trunks and stomped his green sneakers. Arthur could see people just dumping waste into the water as he climbing up to the dock.

Clerk 1: you sure you should be doing that?

Clerk 2: eh, you worry too much just a bunch of dumb fish, probably happy for a meal

Arthur growled as his eyes glow blue, suddenly a shark pops out of dock snapping at the two clerks who run away screaming. Arthur smiles, hears and bell and leaps away.

In a random street in the mega mash-up city, a bright red streak could be seen moving and dodging laser fire. This streak was called Barry, a blonde-haired thirteen year, wearing a red gym hoodie and shorts, Goggles, Track Shoes, Sweatband. Barry stopped to retighten the bike pads on wrists, elbows, and knees before the gang that had been following him started to catch up. Barry simple tauntingly ran ahead and dashing between blast by a bunch of kids with guns (think the rouges).

Kid 1 Shouts "We're gonna get you this time freak"

Barry: Sure, you will

Barry: You're gonna have to catch me first

Barry runs around a corner and knocking over some junk before dashing forward not looking where he is going.

Barry: All this over a couple of sweets, guys gotta eat somehow.

As he scarfs down the sweet the debris, he knocked down suddenly explodes and Barry's feet get caught. The kids (snickering) corner him as the dead-end alley

Before they can blast him, a Green Construct appears around Barry knocking all the ray gun kids away Barry looks up and sees his best friend floating above him. The teen wore a brown pilot jacket, dark green pants, white sneakers, and a green eye mask. Hal green aura lit up the alleyway as he moved toward Barry.

Barry: You hear the bell

Hal: yep race you there

The two both speed off leaving red and green colors trails.

Bruce and Clark stood on the rooftop waiting for the Gang to arrive.

The boys start to talk about how the 6 of them all met 6 months ago.

Bruce looks to Clark as they wait on the rooftop and ask

Bruce: Why are you so happy?

Clark: I always happy.

Bruce: Yeah, but today you've got this extra big grin thing going.

Clark: Well, I guess I'm just happy we finally have some friends.

Bruce: What do you mean "finally"? We've been friends since we're kids.

Clark: Yeah, I know, I meant friends with other people I mean remember when it was just the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2 Clark & Bruce

Flashback to the City Streets of Gotham on a random afternoon

Clark (same clothes as earlier) and Bruce (More formal rich kid clothes) are roaming through the streets of the city talking. Bruce is flipping thru a screen on his tablet

CLARK: I don't care, what you say, Bruce. I like Hot vision

BRUCE: You don't shoot Hot or Heat vision out of your eyes, you shoot Solar Energy

CLARK: Then what would you call it?

BRUCE: Solar Stare, Lethal Look, Retina Ray

Clark looks up at Construction Site for a new skyscraper

CLARK: Lex Corp

BRUCE: Lex Corp?

CLARK: This new building, Lex Corp

Bruce looks up from his screen

BRUCE: Hmm, you take a few days off to read the art of the umbra and suddenly the entire neighborhood changes

Clark Reads "Lex Corp, What this?"

Bruce looks up from his tablet "Hmm, you take a few days off to read the pitchblack parkour and suddenly the entire neighborhood changes

CLARK: How is that book?

BRUCE: Incredible, Thanks to it I nearly gave Alfred a heart attack yesterday. Nothing gets past him.

CLARK: Hmm, wonder what Lex Corp is?

BRUCE: Let's find out

Puts the tablet into his pocket and rolls back his sleeve revealing a wrist computer takes a picture of company logo and searches the image on his wrist computer

BRUCE: Lex Corp founder of the future (Keeps scrolling with a suspicious look on face) We need to investigate

CLARK: Insecure about tech company competition Bruce (what?)

BRUCE: As if, there's something about this company I don't like, they seem untrustworthy

CLARK: Bruce, if everyone you didn't like, or the trust was investigated the whole city would shut down.

BRUCE: And I'd find something on every piece of crap in town.

Bruce looks over the site for an entrance

BRUCE: Doesn't seem to be any cameras

CLARK: I know you ignored the sign that says no trespassing but maybe you should pay attention to the sign that says dangerous worker robots on premise

BRUCE: I saw that, it's why my plan to go inside includes you

CLARK: And what makes you think that I'm going to go with you?

BRUCE: Because I've known you since we were six. An I've pretty much learned how your mind works. You're going to stay out here with your arms crossed for around 2 minutes, then that super heart of yours (pokes him in the chest) is going to worrying about me, then that head of your is going to start picturing me getting hurt and being in trouble and saying Clark come save me in an out of character voice and then panic and follow me anyway. So, how about we just skip all that and just go in together.

CLARK: (confused) You ... You're not so smart Bruce.

BRUCE: Well now your just talking nonsense so I gonna go without you.

CLARK: Fine!

Bruce climbs over barriers and into the site, takes 5 steps, and then shouts

BRUCE: Aaah Clark, I was wrong, Help!

Clark bursts through the wood barriers

CLARK: Bruce, I'm coming?

Clark sees Bruce is fine and was right

CLARK: Ah man

BRUCE: Well, since you are already here, let's go

Bruce grabs Clark's wrist and runs into the lower half of the building

Flashback stops

Bruce: oh yeah, I forgot about that, that was the night things changed,

Clark: Bruce and Clark weren't enough


	3. Chapter 3 Bruce & Clark

The boys break into the Lex-Corp Construction Site and at first, things go well. Bruce moving from shadow to shadow as Clark follows his lead, the boys manage to maneuver and sneak around various robots using a combination of Bruce brains and Clark's brawn until they reach Lex's supercomputer.

BRUCE: Creepy basement catacomb and a supercomputer.

CLARK: Playing Devil's Advocate here, but secrets don't mean evil. We'd need proof

BRUCE: Which we will find on the supercomputer, Watch my back.

Bruce looks over the files on the computer while Clark stands to watch.

BRUCE: Man, look at all this stuff, Humanitarian my ass. Meta Research tests, weapons manufacturing ...

CLARK: Giant Surveillance robots

BRUCE: Ummh ... Yeah, how'd you known?

CLARK: There's one coming this way

Bruce downloads the schematics of the building and they both run out the room. Unfortunately, Bruce makes a miscalculation and they end up getting caught by previously mentioned robots. Wanting to save his friend, Clark distracts the guard bots in order for Bruce to get away but as Clark is about to follow Bruce he gets knocked out and captured. And Bruce, unable to get to Clark, escapes outside the building.

Flashback pauses

Clark: funny how to know we take those very robots out by the horde

Bruce: yeah, knowledge like that would have prevented me from having to throw together a rescues team

Flashback resume

Bruce sat on one of the numerous rooftops desperately working on his wrist computer to come up with a plan to get his best friend back. The information he stole and cameras he hacked into learns the owner will arrive in 5 hours and decide what to do with Clark.

BRUCE: There's no way to slip in and out of there without alerting the guards and plus I'll need to get rid of any trace that Clark was there. Even if I was to Breakout Clark first, I still couldn't pull it off

The owner of the building walks out on to the roof chases Bruce off

OWNER: Hey you, stink'n Meta get off my roof!

The man chases Bruce with a broom, Bruce rather easily flips around the man and trips him back inside the building

BRUCE: Hmm, jackass I'm not a meta-human. If I was I could just... hey there's an idea

Bruce opens a file on his wrist-computer mark city Meta-Data and thinks about a past moment with Clark

CLARK (V.O.): Did you hack the cities meta-human data-based?

BRUCE (V.O.): Nope, I hacked the whole network

CLARK (V.O.): Bruce that's wrong and unnecessary, show me

Bruce looks over the files and whispers to himself

BRUCE: Still think it's unnecessary now Clark? Alright, if I'm going to make my rescue plan work, I'll need a fighter, someone with incredible speed, someone really durable and someone who can fly with others.

Bruce pulls up pictures/footage of Diana, Barry, Arthur, and Hal


	4. Chapter 4 Power Hunt

The powerful runaway known as Diana was camping out on one of the better-hidden rooftops in the city. Bruce who had changed his clothes from formal to the street had triangulated formal most of her most recent sighting that Diana would be around her and he was right as usual. Bruce drops down onto the nearby ledge and calls out to Diana before making himself known

Bruce: Hello, Diana

Diana: How did you ...

Bruce: know your name? Hmm, I guess you could say knowing stuff is my meta-power. Like how I know you're not used to being around males, I know your power is magic and not meta-human and that you actually an amazon... Woah!

DIANA Hail Hestia!

Diana glows yellow for a moment, her lasso appears in her hand and she wraps Bruce in it and yanks him towards her

DIANA: What do you want from me?

BRUCE (V.O.): Oh Crap

BRUCE: (Stammers) I want you to help me save my friend, Clark. He's being held captive and needs to be recused

DIANA: You're hiding something, there is more to it than just that

BRUCE: Seriously, My Best friend in the whole world has been imprisoned by robots and might get experimented on like a lab rat, what other reason could I need to stop him...

The Lasso of truth glows

BRUCE: aside from the fact that it's all my fault since he didn't even really want to go into the building and he was just protecting me like he always does, I got him captured, he's the only friend I have and without him I'd just be a lonely weirdo spending his life hacking and doing parkour around my mansion. Oh my god, he's doomed it's he.

DIANA (smiles): calm-down, it's alright

BRUCE: What wrong with me? Why am I hyperventilating?

DIANA: I'm guessing you keep a lot of your emotions pent up, the lasso loosened them, but don't worry we will save your friend

BRUCE: We? You will

DIANA: Sure, it sounds like fun, and I'd be honored to work with someone with a heart as big as yours

BRUCE: Just don't tell anyone and Thank You

DIANA: By the way, I might know someone who can help. His name is Arthur and he's pretty tough

BRUCE: Hmm. I do need tough

Bruce and Diana made their way to the docks of the massive city, also known as amnesty bay. The two teens walked towards a beach near a devastated old lighthouse

Bruce: the old Amnesty Light House, Abandoned along with the nearby beach ever since that "freak" storm

Diana: yep and there's the source of that storm

Out on the waves Bruce looked and could see a blonde kid surfing on what appeared to be a golden surf board through the hazard-filled waters. The type of scene one would expect to be accompanied by the song MMMBop

Diana calls out to him and Arthur leaps towards them, the board disappearing into a stream of water before he hit the ground

ARTHUR: Sup, Diana, who's your friend

DIANA: This is Bruce

BRUCE: Listen, surfer bro, I need power and Diana says you've got it, so you're gonna help us

ARTHUR: Diana, why is the rich Wayne kid giving me orders?

DIANA: He needs our help to save his friend

ARTHUR: Does he know that? and does he know I don't like being told what to do

BRUCE: he doesn't care (Bruce's eye looks down at Arthur's neck to see gill's) Fish Boy! Now if your done wasting time why don't you prove to me why I am still talking to some super surfer bro for a mission, yes, I'm calling it that, in the middle of the city!

While Bruce was trying to sound commanding this clearly wasn't working and Arthur only became livid, Arthur grabs Bruce by the collar with one hand and threatens him

ARTHUR: What you call me rich boy? How about you prove yourself to me first! Swim back here after I toss you out a mile into the drink!

Bruce reaches into his coat, pulls out a dagger and tries to stab Arthur's muscular arm but it bends against Arthur's skin. Fortunately, Diana intervenes and persuades Arthur to help them

DIANA: (Sighs) Boys, Hail Aphrodite!

Diana glowed yellow and her eyes turn pink, at pretty as she was, she actually got prettier and rested her hand on Arthur's shoulder

DIANA: Arthur, I know he's being a bit of an ass, but will you please help us rescue his friend

ARTHUR: (Now Calm) sure

DIANA: great let's go, you can put him down now

Arthur literally drops Bruce on the ground

ARTHUR: Was that a knife you stabbed me with?

BRUCE: Dagger, it's a palor trick

DIANA: You just carry daggers with you? Why?

BRUCE: I'm one of the richest kids in this massive city, it was either learn self-defense or constantly be surrounded by bodyguards. And for the record, normally people get hurt when I stab them.

ARTHUR: When you what?

DIANA: Well, Arthur's part Atlantean and their skin is known for being extremely dense

ARTHUR: How many people have you stabbed?

BRUCE: First an Amazon, now an Atlantean. What a day

Diana and Bruce walk off while Arthur follows

ARTHUR: Sure, let's just blindly follow the shadowy rich kid who stabs people

Similar to what he did with Diana. Bruce then manages to pinpoint where Barry will most like be and traps him with the help of his new allies.

Bruce: Alright the next guy we need is fast, and according to the cameras is gonna be here in four minutes. Arthur (Bruce looks around) stand right here. Bruce brings them to an alleyway. He has Diana climb into a large empty garbage create and Arthur stand in front of it, Bruce then takes out on nearby streetlight making the alleyway dark

Bruce: let's test those powers

Suddenly, a bright red bolt-like streak came racing into the alleyway. It goes right into Arthur, who grabs it and suplexes into the storage crate, Diana then wraps her lasso around Arthur and the Barry trapping Barry in Arthur's arms. Barry tries to wiggle burn his way out, but Arthur covering Barry's mouth with his hand says

Arthur: Skin's Burn proof too, you're not getting away

Bruce walks toward barry and Arthur, twisting and spinning his dagger around.  
Bruce: Nice work you two. Now speedster, I've been going over your patterns around the city. Couldn't help but notice, the places you steal from are restaurants and grocery stores. You're not just a fast mover, you see fast, hear fast and live fast

Diana: "Uhm, what are you getting at Bruce"

Arthur: Live fast Diana, Lots of meta-humans have as certain physical necessities. For example, I need more water than most

Bruce: Clark needs to go into the sun a lot, and I'm willing to wager your body works faster than most. You have a super-fast metabolism don't you"

Looks at the trapped Barry

Barry (Super-fast Babbling): It's true, It's true. Even since the lighting accident I'm always hungry, I can't help it, so I started taking stuff. I didn't want to, but I had no choice I thought I was gonna die. Plus, it was only small stuff a couple of candy bars and soda. Alright One or two fast food orders"

ARTHUR (covers his mouth again): Blondie!

BARRY: Barry

ARTHUR: Barry! Stop

DIANA: We're not gonna hurt you, we just need your help

BRUCE: and if you don't help us, we will hurt you

DIANA: Bruce

BRUCE: Kidding (Shoots a threating look at Barry) mostly

BARRY I'll help you it'll be nice to hang with some other Meta's for a change, just two things. One, can he let me go and Two, food

Diana un-tangles Barry and Arthur, Bruce pulls out his wrist computer

Bruce: Alright Almost complete, Now we just need someone who can fly with others

Barry: Oh, I know someone, he's a friend I met while out running. Hal, he's got these cool light energy powers and not only can he fly but he's a teen pilot

The 4 teens made their way to the airfield near the edge of the city, night had fallen and time to recuse Clark was half gone.

Bruce: So, how do you reach this friend of yours

Barry: I texted him, he said he'd be here right now

10 minutes pass,

Bruce: You sure you told him to meet you at (time)

Hal (V.O.): He did but Barry is always late so I figured I could be ten minutes late

Everyone looked around wondering where the voice had come from

Hal: Up here

They all look straight up and see Hal floating high above them, he floats down until he's around their level (Hal rarely touches the ground when his powers are active)

Hal: So, this is the crew that needed help busting out they're buddy

Arthur: His buddy flyboy

Hal: Sure, thing surfer bro

Bruce: So according to Barry you have light energy powers

Hal: sure do, thanks to this little baby on the finger anything I picture in here (points to his head) comes out here (spreads his arms)

Hal shows off his powers by creating multiple bright green objects and the group except for Bruce applause

Hal: After all that it's pretty clear why you wanted me on this team

Bruce: Actually, I just figured I just needed somebody who could fly us all out of there when we're done, but this works too

Flashback paused

BRUCE: I should have just stolen a plane

CLARK: Hey, Hal's pretty cool, plus how many times as he flew us out of trouble?

BRUCE: You know what else can fly people out of trouble. A Plane

CLARK: Whatever (Shake heads) Honestly, I'm still surprised Mr. Anti-Social-Self was able to get a bunch of strangers together

BRUCE: Well if I'm being completely honest, I think most of them just wanted an outlet to use their powers

Flashback resumes


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue Mission

Bruce, Diana, Barry, Arthur, and Hal, go to recuse Clark. They gather around the Lex Corp site that started this whole mess.

BRUCE: all right Clark's in there, everyone clears on the plan

They all respond with a yes

BRUCE: Alright I'm trusting you four

DIANA: don't worry, we'll save your friend

BRUCE: It's not that, it's just, I don't like trusting people.

HAL: This Clark Kid is real, right?

ARTHUR: You know, I didn't even consider that

BARRY: Hey, come on, we doing this or what?

BRUCE: Alright, Hal & Diana you first

Diana and Hal distract the robots now guarding the front.

Hal: okay let's start this off big and bright, Emerald Airplane!

Hal sends a green plane in drawing multiple robots toward him, then once they surround the plane Diana leaps out of the front knocking down one machine. Diana then gets swung at by a fist and catches it.

Diana: "Hail Demeter!"

Diana's eyes glow green and gets encased in a yellow aura, Dina before suplexing the robot into two others. The robot Diana is standing on then starts to get up.

Diana: Hail Hephaestus

Diana's eyes glow gray and gets encased in a yellow aura as a sword appears in her hands. Diana (warrior rage look) stabs the robot in the chest

Hal watches with excitement at Diana's fight

Hal: Oh yeah

Hal makes a weapon that fires missiles into a roof crushing more robots

Barry speeds Bruce and Arthur into the building he drops Arthur off where they're keeping Clark.

BRUCE: Clark should be down that hallway, there's only one guard

ARTHUR: Leave it to me

BARRY: He was weirdly heavy

BRUCE: Diana said he was dense, thought she meant

ARTHUR: Stupid?

Bruce And Barry look

BRUCE: I hate super hearing

Bruce and Barry Speed off

ARTHUR says to himself "Sonar don't fail me now"

Arthur closed his eye's and focused his enhanced senses. He chopped his teeth producing a sound that echoed through the hallway leading him to the cell Clark was being held in.

ARTHUR: Alright here's Clark, and the robot should be

A Robot appears and tries to crush Arthur. The robot crush doesn't work, and the robot's hand is destroyed (Durability) Arthur's unharmed.

ARTHUR: Right here,

Arthur leaps towards the robot punching it in the head. The circuitry of the damaged arm releases sparks that shock Arthur, which does hurt him.

ARTHUR Aarrgh! (Falls to the ground, dazed and angry)

Arthur's eyes glowed blue and suddenly the trident from earlier appeared in his extended hand. The trident begins to wildly blast of water from its tip all over the room. One of the blasts tears thru the large guard robot and freeing Clark

Arthur panics at the thought of losing control anything "Crap, NO!" and calms himself. The trident disappears. Arthur gets up and grabs Clark's Unconscious Body and runs out of the room

Arthur: Hello Clark, your buddy Bruce is waiting for you

Then Barry and Bruce way to the central security system and starts messing with it.

Bruce: keep a lookout

Barry: got it

Bruce types on the computer and connects into his wrist computer. Images of Clark and the other Characters flash on the screen to show data and information being stolen and deleted. Bruce finishes and turns around to see a large robot heading toward them

Bruce: Barry! I said to keep a lookout!

Barry: I am we've got around 15 sec

Bruce: that's not enough time to ...

Barry grabs Bruce and runs around the robot, down the hall, and to the roof

Barry (smugly): never doubt me

BRUCE: You heal fast?

BARRY: Yeah

While they maintain eye contact Bruce stomps on Barry's foot. Arthur hops up still holding Clark onto the roof

ARTHUR Hey your buddy's unconscious

Bruce: I know I expected that they'd block his powers, that why I said to meet here, put him down here

Arthur puts Clark down on the solar panels and Bruce taps on his wrist computer. Hal and Diana land on the roof with them

Diana: Hey just so you know, we are surrounded(not afraid), they'll be here any second

Bruce: 2 minutes and 12 seconds to be precise, exactly as I planned.

HAL: Really so how does this terrible plan end

BRUCE: Clark's gonna take care of them

HAL: The unconscious Kid, so you are crazy

Bruce: these particular solar panels work by absorbing sunlight and storing it for later distribution, I reversed the energy flow so now it's all heading towards Clark

Clark lying on the panel begin to glow Red/Orange

Bruce "You'll want to back up"

Bruce hoists Clark up, removes his glasses and points Clark's head at the robots. When Clark wakes up a massive hot vision blasts fires out of his eyes takes out most of the robots

Clark: Huh? Bruce

Bruce: Clark, Are you ok? Did they hurt you?

Clark:No I'm fine. What about you?

Bruce: Who cares about me?

Clark leaped up and hugged his friend " I do. You saved me" Clark turned around to see the others "Who are they?"

Diana: We're how he got you out

Clark: Oh thanks. I'm Clark. You probably already knew that. What your name?

Diana: I'm Diana, this is...

Arthur: Hey! The big blast took out most of the robots but not all of them. Can we save the introductions for later?

Bruce: Right, Hal get us out of here!

Hal creates a large plane construct around the group

Hal: Attention fellow Meta's you are now flying Jordan airlines hang on this is gonna get wild

Hal (un-necessarily wild) flies the 6 of them on of the site dodging laser blasts and soaring towards the sky

While aboard the green ship Bruce talks to Clark

Bruce: Hey Clark, Sorry for getting you kidnapped, it was all my fault

Clark: are you kidding, I want to go into that site too.

BRUCE: What, I had to trick you

CLARK: No, you convinced me like you always do, Bruce because of my strength I'm always holding back trying to say under the radar and not hurt anyone. You, on the other hand, are always going out and doing stuff. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be some nerd living in isolation on my farm.

DIANA: Hey, that's kind of like what Bruce said earlier

BRUCE: Shhh! Keep that under wraps

CLARK: I follow your places because as crazy as you are

ARTHUR AND HAL: I knew it

CLARK: I trust your brain to make decisions, Like putting together an awesome rescue team

BRUCE: Team, huh

Bruce looks around and the 4 teens he'd just spent the last 4 hours with. Quirks and Characteristic aside they were alright.

Bruce: I think this is the start of something amazing. If we survive this flight


	6. Chapter 6 Candy Rain

Flashback ends

Bruce: An, as usual, I was right

Bruce, Clark, Diana, Barry, Hal, and Arthur meet on the rooftop

Bruce: Alright guys, here's the first target of today

Bruce points to an oncoming truck speed down an oncoming highway making a morning delivery

A truck drives through a poverty filled area.

Hal walks in front of It before laughing and making big blinding light causing the driver to stop

Diana hops over the top of the truck to the cargo and slices the top and backs down the middle with her sword

Arthur and Clark grab the falling sides of the cargo as candy falls out.

Barry races around the cargo with a cart catching most of the candy until his crate is filled. Barry then speeds off

Bruce, still surveying it all from the rooftop, tosses an explosive dagger at the bottom of the cargo blowing it up. The explosion causes it to rain candy in the area. Bruce then draws a crowd

Bruce: Candy Rain!

A crowd of people forms around the truck (driver has abandoned it) as Clark, Arthur, Diana, and Hal disappear into the crowd

As the 6 meet back at the rooftop Barry runs up with the crate of non-damaged candy and the 6 take some and start to talk

Clark: Sweet success, to one of Bruce's sweet plans

Arthur: I have to admit rich boy when we first met, I thought you just some crazy spoiled rich punk who was bored

Diana: Who would of guess Athena would bless a boy like you with such strategic skill

Bruce: yep in 6 months, I turned 4 random misfits into a good oil machine and tonight I think we're ready for something big

Clark: Tonight, doesn't your family have that major social event for upper-class people?

Bruce: Unfortunately, Master Wayne of Wayne industries will be too sick to attend tonight's festivities, but he will be there, in fact, all of us will because The Just Us Gang is gonna make its official formal appearance

In the heart of the megacity, the construction site where the Just Us Gang came together has become a large office building filled with all types of workers and way and the top two adults walked thru the hall towards an office door talking. Lex Luthor one of the adults (in typical Lex Luthor business suit design) walks down and hallway

Suit: Mister Luthor, all the events are in place for tonight

LEX LUTHOR(typical Lex design): good, it's an important occasion, wouldn't want any chaotic interruptions

Lex and the other adult make their way to an office door

Lex goes in alone closing the door and hit a button that blocks all the windows giving himself complete privacy

Lex stands still as his body opens up revealing the man to be a robot exo-suit. ALEXANDER (look like Lex but younger and has red hair) walkouts and towards his desk computer. Hologram-Video of the Candy Rain from early is playing

Alexander with a sinister smile watched the footage along with other footage of the Just Us Gang "Nope, wouldn't want any at all"


	7. Chapter 7 Tell Us Why?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="7fda34518ecebde68019ce23c0e4ec11"Barry "huh"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="58845d00412547cdacf313cbd64f77d5"Diana "Wait"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="09e4227235dd4d668015e76cada9239e"Clark "what"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="6661dc6a9b5719ca549491a405b9f1a3"Hal "How"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="3896aaf5067ba69132b1496c2004b5a4"Arthur "Why"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="e6547e127643c12d589f9451e4ca4d81"Bruce "As I said earlier, we've been doing these little jobs and building our dynamic, but remember the first job we did, we broke Clark out of a super security prison guarded by giant robots, that was no small feat for a 1st attempt and ever since we've only gotten better. I think we can be so much more"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="4219637d5f6d5d624cdf22121ac07e87"Diana "Bruce your ego eclipsing your eyes, are you serious?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="28442a01ec9efb98d56ca954c4241b73"Arthur "yeah that's a giant job, there are people with much more qualification, much more training who will fail at that"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="4665757f18d56c9a8e66a2d6422afe34"Barry "we're a couple of kids, we just stole candy"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="b1d9051b0535758e276a907fbe9a73a6"Hal "I didn't join you guys to become public enemy number one "/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="1b42ad38093044c645720510c77d7204"Bruce "Your personality will do that Jordan, Diana summon your lasso"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="d867b3327e35e4e70ad3ad0f89e901ec"Diana sticks out her hand and says/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="220f9a521b87cd6d7aa136a399d9da7c"Diana: Hail Hestia/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="71a275d8816c1e83078ddf95b609c2d5"The 6 of them each put their hands on it. This lets them be honest with each other and themselves, plus it was often the only way Bruce could say positive things./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="3e2da602be692cd682367bb7c94a8780"Bruce: I've been practicing for and planning this for a while I learned a lot of each of you. Diana, you're the best fighter there is, you've got moves that no one can take and add your magic your unbeatable. Barry your super hyper from the sugar and not at all a fighter but with your speed and smarts you don't need to be. Arthur you're a reservoir of power and rage just waiting to bust out/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="66cd95bad5e28c6b02666bd3a6322698"Arthur: Thank, but water terms, really?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="fb912ea041c6e2709b91168c4c96021d"Bruce ignores him/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="432adf52c35ab464026d0d2674b61ee2"Bruce: Hal ,you're good at getaways. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="65190edb532be95a0bd08d0fcfa3c1c5"The lasso glows forcing the rest out and making Bruce /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="45859fe0c4ab9e655340ccc1bc455f44"Bruce: (urrgh) because you dominate the air. You're a fearless freak who I can always count on the fly us out of danger. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="f6b6e76265bec64602e60f30cc695079"Hal: So that's what you really think Spooky /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="6e40c590d11f0f8157e72de617722b1d"Bruce: You're also a cocky Jackass/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="cc2def33b68e218cebcbb97f639d9c85"Bruce after looking at each of his friends looked toward his best friend Clark/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="56842f2eff6db181a6bafbb75f2c5020"Bruce: Clark, you're the strongest guy I know, and you got a heart like no one else if you don't agree I'll scrap the whole plan/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="1462c55f5c42edb2a01426f0da9af762"Clark: Well before I make that decision I want to know, why are you doing this Bruce? We've been anonymous so far helping every now and then but mostly the gang has been just us, that's why we call ourselves that. Why change?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="a90cac9cb4f0094ade6ae74d63beb83c"Bruce: For that, I'll have to show you. Follow me./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="712662d096c55c9f91f57a759868476d"Bruce mumbled something as he shot a black cord across the building and swung off, Hal flew after him, Barry ran down the building following them on the ground and they other 3 simple super leaped ahead/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="1a347df6f0da1d8622cd76238bec2598"As Bruce took them to his part of the city, Gotham. He looked around at the mega-city and thought to himself/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="322da79de79925da5c1bfde0b63ddb01"Bruce V.O.: Our super city is actually around 5 cities mashed together across the state. It's the hub of anti-meta action and propaganda it also has the leading number of metahuman on the planet. Sort of like some sick joke by some god-like being that I didn't even believe in before I met Diana./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="606bef6816d8f95f7bbdd68fac63c35c"As the group lands at the edge of Bruce's home turf He gives his explanation/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="d55b14908108e07e4056697d4c9ac22f"Bruce: OK, So I'm super rich, I don't exactly stay in touch with problems regular people. People like me aren't supposed to think about the problems of those unlike myself. I should be thinking about my dinner tonight or the new outfit I'll be not wearing tomorrow. My parents also told me how lucky I was and always will be, something that didn't make a lot of sense after they died. So, armed with a knife and brass knuckles I want to the meta "slums" a few years back./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9382d08667b433e05bcedab9268f9791"Barry: To see the world thru their eyes?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="fe268899a13b96882b6f855cf7c07995"Clark: No, he was looking for his parent murdered./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9e04da0fcad772bf6df6a6b75439d0f5"Bruce: I was a vengeful child, still am. But I didn't find a place of monsters and chaotic animals. Instead, I saw the desperate, the broken, the forgotten. I foolishly went there with 1 grand in my pocket, I left with barely the clothes on my back and no shoes. I didn't get robbed; I give it all away. It was nothing to me, like I said I'm super rich, I didn't exactly stay in touch with the rest of the world, so to even things out I like to spend a lot of time in the most dangerous broken parts of the city and a lot of places would benefit from money and help. I could literally replace everything on the way home but to them it was everything. I tried bringing attention to it, but it was no good./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="61aea9e124b262eafdc3beecb32a2ccd"Diana: Everyone says people like that need to fix themselves but that's the one thing they can't do. Otherwise, they would have done it already./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="7074684f54eaa7e1272c47beaf36da2f"Hal: I'm already on board with whatever crazy plan you have but to play devil's advocate, why can you just write a check money/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="8ce591752dffce9eb6a0b5fdd45d2bb4"Bruce: Well every year I give a bunch to these areas to help. But as of last year, recent anti meta-laws I'm the only one. So, the high hats I'm forced to associate with are going to help the Metas another way./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="150a7ab3c464aea1f34ce3fd0854ca63"Arthur: By them, I assume you mean us,/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="317b76f3be7eae522567a8298fbf86b2"Diana: You wanna steal from them./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="5ef3dc5fa8c40c40e8fdfa2b922965af"Barry: A since Meta-humans are still going to take the heat from all our activity anyway .../p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="6d91b54a0d6cf345ebada9ee98c1e0e4"Bruce: ... we can't still be anonymous and for the most part discrete/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="1da7254027fb283d571b79da924fff55"Hal: Well we did already steal the candy, why not play robin hood/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="3ae36561f94d96626cfd22c482885c93"Bruce: That was my old buddy Oliver's favorite story before he and his family went missing on that island. So, what do you think, Clark? I know, I don't have the best concept of right and wrong, but you do./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="9ae3153d1df762b7c67e735c6d5754f9"Clark: I think .../p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="6600eb0aa36591f052cb592540ccf48a"Clark paused this was definitely Bruce's craziest plans, while his glasses restrained his super senses. Clark only had to look down towards the street below to see the poor Metas suffering in silence/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="509397b3578fef950281db2fa0940a15"Clark: I think it's time big world above had a name for the annoyance that's been plaguing them this past 6 months. And the big world below had a big help./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="33d53efc70537d3d435551833275388e"They all cheer in agreement./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="bf6006d89c7ef2308f28586fb8cae0c5"Diana: Hy-yah! So, Bruce, how do you plan to pull this off?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="637f41002c9f904ff8560f01dc37cd26"Bruce: Not here, will have to work out the details at my house./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: left; color: #222222; text-transform: none; line-height: 24px; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; font-size: 18px; font-variant: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; orphans: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" data-p-id="3c7353dd37c5e16aecc02a762e562cf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="df7c6a9abb5676e371c77bb7559edb5c"Arthur: this must be a big deal, only Clark's ever done that./p 


	8. Chapter 8 Going to Bruce House

To get to Bruce's, the Gang would need to head into the heart off Gotham and that would require going through Gotham's Meta-Human Hive, every section had one, an area flooded with meta-humans. Although from the top of the hover-train it just looked like your typical urban neighborhood

Diana: You really can't see much of the ground, from this thing

Arthur: I think that's the idea. Nothing ruins leaving high like looking low.

Clark: Does it strike anyone as a touch ironically that to get to the place to help the Metahuman hives we basically have to avoid the meta-human hive.

Hal: They may be people in need, but the whole dangerous and unstable narrative didn't just come out of the ether

Bruce: Plus, with the exception of you and Barry, this is the fastest way for a couple a 14-year-old to travel. Hang on.

The gang gripped tightly as the hovertrain bobbed up and down, sending Barry flying into Hal. Fortunately, Hal can fly so it wasn't a big deal. Hal rather that grab on simply flew next to them

Barry: Geez, whose driving this thing

Bruce: I know they're almost as bad as Hal.

Hal: Whatever, when do we get off?

Clark: If I remember correctly here, right?

Bruce: Yep, everybody off the train

The gang in their own styles and fashions, hop off the train right before it passed thru a tunnel entrance of a yellow field. Once on the ground, Bruce explained.

Bruce: that field keeps unwanted guests out, and while most of you would survive the smash and the fall you still wouldn't have any way inside. Follow Me

Bruce leads his friends around a corner, over a fence, and to an alley. He then said "Now" into his wrist comp.

Suddenly, a Limousine appeared in front of them and the window rolled down to show and a middle-aged man in a suit at the wheel. The man greeted Bruce.

Alfred: Master Bruce, I assume these are the guests you spoke of earlier.

Bruce: Thank you Alfred, cloaking device is still working well.

Alfred: Of course, Master Bruce, good to see you again Master Clark

Clark: Hey Mr. Alfred, come on guys

The 6 teens climbed into the limousine and sped off back towards the tunnel entrance

Diana: Bruce, didn't we just come from here?

Bruce: Vehicles that belong in or are owned by the people inside the field are allowed there isn't even a scanning

The dirty and poverty fill city suddenly switched to a nice and polished one as the limo sped through the high-end neighborhood maneuvering much better than you would except a large limo to.

Alfred: We're coming up on the manor now Master Bruce

Arthur looked thru the window and spotted a row of large connect Brownstones making up and block.

Arthur: So, rich-boy which one of those houses is yours?

Bruce: All of them

Everyone but Clark and Bruce: Huh?

Clark: For those of you not born we most of the money in the world, Each one of these blocks is a house

Barry: For real

Hal: Crazy

Diana: Wow

Hal: You really are rich, Is it too late to start being fake nice to you?

Bruce: No

Hal: Too bad moneybags, I grovel for no one.

Alfred: Wayne Tech does provide some of the city's tech. it's one of the reasons Bruce is so good at hacking

Alfred pulled into a garage door, which leads under the block into a garage of Bruce's Manor


	9. Chapter 9 Here's The Plan

The gang heads upstairs and Bruce's house seems even bigger, leaving the gang even more surprised, Bruce had never hidden the fact that he was rich from the group. However, when you live on the streets, a barn, an abandoned lighthouse and wherever Hal goes when he flies off, Bruce's Manor seemed like a palace. The main hall they stood in alone had a bright white floor multiple pillars and what appeared to be a glass skylight.

Barry: Woah, this is one hell of a hallway!

Clark: I know I still get surprised by it

Bruce: Alright let's head upstairs

Alfred: Will you or your friends be needing anything else, sir?

Bruce: No, Alfred

Barry: I'm kind of hungry

Bruce: What else is new? Alfred, bring up some Belly Buster Bars, 1 for each of us and 6 for Barry

The Gang head up flights of stairs, after turning three hallways they eventually made it to Bruce Research Room, as Bruce opened the door he turns and tells them

Bruce: Don't touch anything

Bruce's research room was a combination of tech lab and the libary, across from where they entered there was a wall of computers screens running facts and figures. Along the walls there were shelves filled with books and scattered around the room were tables covered charts with figures and symbols. Diana walked forward looked around

Diana: So, this is the source of the Wayne Brain's power

Arthur: Some of this stuff looks familiar

Arthur looked at a chart that looked to be of the Amnesty Bay area sewer system.

Bruce: Arthur! What I just say?

Arthur: Relax I'm just looking for a better route home

Hal: Alright, Wayne Brain. So how do you plan to pull off the job of the century?

Bruce: Hold on

Alfred walks in holding a box and passes them all one each before giving the box to Barry

Alfred: Belly Buster Bars, Sir

Bruce: I knew Barry wasn't going to be able to focus without food

Barry: I love you man. (Munch Munch)

Bruce puts a holographic blueprint on a big table in the center of the room and the 5 gathered round

Bruce: My friends, tonight we are not only going to mess up their fancy little get together but we're gonna destroy it. Any fly out of there with enough valuables to help every disowned metahuman in the Hive

Clark: Geez, Bruce you sure about this

Bruce: Don't worry, I've got it all figured out and much like the job we just pulled with the candy truck it's gonna be all about misdirection. This year's event is held at the twilight room atop the security drone depot, think a grand ballroom on top of a robot factory.

Bruce turns towards Diana and Hal

Bruce: First Diana and Hal things off with an attack on the main area where the guests are. You guys are going to make a big scene and draw much attention as you can, that'll send security drones and guards into a frenzy.

Hal: I'll put on a laser light show and she'll do a destructive dance.

Diana: Just be more careful where you fire

Hal: You accidentally blast one person

Bruce points towards himself and Barry

Bruce: Once the guards have been led away from their post, Barry and I move in, He'll speed me into the security center and after I block outside communication building, we'll race thru and plant these little explosives on some of the more artsy parts of the complex.

Barry: (super-fast rambling) sounds like fun, but what are we gonna destroy first, the incorrectly neutron-ed Atom sculpture, the disgusting mural, h I know that creepy gorilla statue. I've always hated that thing.

Bruce: Barry stop

Barry: Sorry

Bruce then towards Clark and Arthur

Bruce: Meanwhile, with all this is going on Clark and Arthur will swim under the stadium into the warehouse where all the valuables jewels and cash are being held and remove them. With their enhanced senses, they should have no issues navigating in locating in the items we need as well as avoiding the security.

Arthur: How long can you hold your breath

Clark Not sure never tested it

Clark inhales and holds his breath

Bruce: We have only 30 minutes to pull this whole thing off and we only get one try.

Hal: You really think it'll be that simple

Bruce: No, but according to my research, most people try to either attack the main area, destroy the weapons centers or rob the warehouse, never all at once.

Arthur: Since the event is tomorrow night, We'll have to spend the rest of today and most of tomorrow prepping and training.

Diana: Yep, so let's get started.

Bruce: Right, Clark breath

Clark exhales "Barely felt a thing, This is going to be amazing"


	10. Chapter 10 Practice with Power

With their plan underway they had to start training, and for Clark and Arthur that practicing control, as despite being two of the strongest gang members they also have the least amount of control of their abilities. In Bruce's pool house the two boys stand around practicing

Clark is staring hard at a piece of wall. "Come on, come on" He starts to see thru the wall until he's distracted

Arthur: Clark

Clark fires a hot vision blast into the wall

Clark: Dang it. Arthur, I'm trying to keep my see-through vision from becoming a hot vision

Arthur: yes I know all your groaning and grunting is making it hard for me to practice my power and considering how destructive it is even the practice has to be precise

Clark: alright sorry OK how about you test yours and I'll watch

Arthur: thanks man

Arthur leaped into the pool and sunk all the way to the bottom, 7 feet of water above their head would probably panic most kids but Arthur felt completely come his aside from the high chlorine chemicals

Arthur breathed and stuck out his hand's as water begins to spin around inside his taking the form of a trident, are there focused harder and the actual Trident appeared in his hands. Arthur opens his eyes and looked at it. Arthur then closed eyes again and this time tried to send it away and just like that it disappeared.

Arthur: Alright, That's something

Arthur began to summon it back and forth trying to get a feel of it and he was sure he finally had control over it

Arthur: woohoo, who rules the seas now

Arthur pumped his fist in the air, trident in hand which caused the entire pool to suddenly rise into the air taking him with it

Arthur: wait what no no no no no no no!

Arthur screamed as he tried to control it only to get spun around and spat back out onto the side of the pool and the water fell back in into it soaking the entire pool room and Clark. It was a good thing the room was sealed. Arthur picked himself up and throw the Trident on to the ground which dissipated into a pool of water at his feet.

Arthur: Stupid Sea Stick! Why does it have to be so freaking hard!

He shouted screamed as he punched the water on the ground, considering his strength the whole room started shaking until Clark walked over and put his hand on his shoulder

Clark: Hey, don't beat yourself up or the floor for that matter.

Arthur: My parents told me the trident is supposed to let me control water and the oceans, but I have 0 ideas of how to make it do that! The only people who do ocean a-holes in Atlantis and I'm not going to them! Every time I seem to be getting close. It either blasts me into the air or floods the area around me, sometimes both!

Clark: Hey, I know what you're going through, I mean look at the wall over there

Clark pointed to the wall he's been practicing is see-through a vision on it's full of holes and burn marks

Clark: not to mention being born with super strength is downright annoying, the entire world is made of

Arthur: Cardboard?

Clark: I was gonna say plastic but yeah.

Arthur: I know what you mean and when I was little I broke my first boogie board I was trying to polish it everything always seem so

Clark: fragile

Arthur: yeah, I guess we're both struggling. of course, I've never seen you rage on an inanimate object

Clark: but you did make some progress you are able to at least control summoning with sea stick

"Hmmm," Arthur thought stood up and stuck out his hand but writing appeared and then disappeared all by his command

Arthur: one step at a time I guess

Clark: Yeah, could you find my glasses?

Arthur looked up from the ground and notice Clark face, specifically his closed eyes. his classes must have been knocked off during the little title wave.

"Sorry" Arthur sad send as he looked around our classes were actually on the bottom of the pool. are there leaped in, swam down, grabbed them, popped back up instantly. He put them back on Clark face letting the boy open his eyes

Arthur: by the way see through vision?

Clark: yeah lets me see through stuff. what else would I call it?

Arthur: I guess that makes sense

Diana and Hal are practicing their fighting moves to distract the guards and bots. Hal lays back midair above the room as Diana practices against the constructs of guards and bots. Diana pushes one guard; leg sweeps another then summons a spear and chucks it thru three hover drone constructs pinned them to a wall

Hal: Diana you gotta learn to hold back, we'll need to keep them distracted for 20 minutes the way you're fighting you'll be lucky to get 10

Diana: I'm trying, I was taught never to relent when I fight, I fight to finish

Hal: Alright do you know any moves that are non-destructive

Diana: Spectacle fighting

Hal: And that is?

Diana: when you fight not for combat but or finesse, make some more and I'll show you

Hal clenches his fists as three green guards and drones appear and run towards Diana. Diana flips over one before landing on another's head, she then opens her legs and wraps them around the guards before spinning down him like a pole until she reached the torso before throwing the construct into the air with another thrust. As the drone flew throws her firing blasts, she simply waved her arms and spun as if doing ballet, reflecting back every shot.

Hal looked down with surprise and amazement.

Hal: Your dancing was deadly but the constructs are still in one piece so this might work

Diana: Yeah spectacle fighter, attacks are always lighter. of course, I could never top you

Hal: what do you mean?

Diana: Hal, all you ever do is spectacle flash fight. A spin here, a twirl there, in your face, around the world, you're a giant show off! Diana said with a smile

Hal (Un-phased): it's not showing off if you're just naturally incredible, I can't help of all of my moves are flashy. I make it look easy because it is easy for me. You heard the Wayne brain no one flies like me.

Diana: you know you remind me of all the heroes from the stories my mother would tell me before I went to bed. Hubris, which in every story usually ended up being what got them killed, as they fell from God and God-like greatness.

Hal: So, what you're saying is my power is God-like, I wouldn't put it like that it's great now but I don't think I'm divine... but who knows I can only get better.

Diana paused "yeah, sure, let's go back to practicing"

Hal: great idea

Hal charged his ring as Diana clash her bracelets together summoning her sword and shield. She thought to herself "he heard every word I said and yet somehow missed the entire point"

While the others practiced power Barry and Bruce were still planning in his research room, on the path they'll be taking.

Barry: Bruce I know I'm fast an all, but you should still cover your face for when we stop moving. My sparky speed energy makes camera shot fuzzy, I've got to remember to test what else it can do.

Bruce: We should later, As for my disguise way ahead of you Barry, been working on this for a while.

Bruce: really, hmmin that case

Bruce pulled out a cabinet and takes out a black mask that seems plain.

Barry: Kind of simple, you don't have any tech toys for this?

Bruce: If I'm doing my job right no one will be seeing my face anyway, I would have made something better but this prep has taken a lot of time. Speaking of prep, make sure to eat before we go, don't need you getting hungry in the middle of a job

Flash: OK, OK I'll meet you at the stop after I get a Pizza, or a hotdog maybe some fries or some candy bars, nachos, smoothie or maybe all of them

Bruce: on second thought why don't we just meet in a restaurant before we go there

Flash: yeah that works too, By the way, can you call Alfred again well that listing and talking got me hungry

Bruce: yeah sure blame the talking, not that "spark speed energy"

Barry: What would you call it?

Bruce: Speed Sparks

Barry: Hmm..nah. Another job for later.


	11. Chapter 11 Get Ready

It was the night before the event, specifically 2 am and while most of the city and the gang was resting in preparation. However, on the Kent Farm, one kid named Clark Kent. Sleeping was always a weird thing for him, technically he didn't even need to, the sun handled all his physical recovery for him. Mental recovery was another story, being raised as a human and thinking like one meant sleep loss would weaken his emotional and physical control. Considering Clark's clumsiness when wide awake and the seriousness of this event he definitely needed the rest. So, Clark did what he always did when he couldn't sleep. He called Bruce. Bruce despite being a normal slept the least, he'd read some special trick in a book about 3 years ago that would make made 5 hours of sleep feel and work like 8, so he was usually up?

Clark took out his phone

Clark: Hey Bruce, I can't sleep

Bruce: And because you can't, I shouldn't

Clark: Well it's your plan that's got me awake

Bruce: You having second thoughts

Clark: Uhhhh?

Bruce: Because if you are, I'll scrap it, like I said I trust your judgment above my own.

Clark: No, this is too big a chance to pass up, I'm on board. Guess, I'm just nervous like always, any ideas?

Bruce: Want me to come over, and you knock you out?

Clark: No, not tonight anyway, I'll just have to lay in the sun tomorrow, good thing I don't tan. Good Night Bruce

Bruce: Good Night Clark

The Just Us Gang met a few blocks from the event at dinner, the owner either wasn't afraid of Meta-humans or was one.

Diana: (popping grapes)Remind me again why we're meeting at a restaurant before this?

Arthur: (Drinking a smoothie) Because 1 if we're successful and they search for us they'll be looking for suspicious activity like lurking on rooftops

Clark: (Chewing a hamburger)And 2 We figured Barry would be hungry and would want to eat before the mission

Barry: (between chews) He's right you know.

Bruce: (eating Nachos) Ok, oh last time everyone clear on the plan?

Diana: I and Hal storm the main area and wreak havoc, this will draw the guards form their posts and keep attention on us

Barry: then I and you rush in, we race around the building and sabotage the communication and destroy some of the factory.

Clark: And while all this is going down me and Arthur will make our way to the warehouse and remove the valuables placed there.

Bruce: We get 30 minutes to pull this off and then we'll meet and the randevu point on the roof and make our escape.

Hal: (As he finished a hotdog) by escape you mean, I fly us away in an invisible plane

Clark: Yep, Sure is handy you can bend the light around you and your constructs

Diana: you know it's funny, we had an invisible jet back home.

Arthur: Why?

Diana: nobody know, we just had it

Barry finishes the last of his food, "alright let's go"

The group finished and left in their respected pairs, each hoping the plan who go off perfectly

As the evening fell up the city the guest pilled into the Twilight room atop the security drone depot, the evening seems to be reaching its peak and Lex Luthor finished his speech to the crowd

Lex Luthor: An, in conclusion, I just want to thank all of you for your generous contribution to keeping our city.. no... our home safe

Alexander rested inside his exoskeleton suit grinding ear to ear at the crowd's applause and cheers, he didn't have to speak. Hell, he didn't have to write this speech, one of his many personal inventions he kept for himself was a device that programmed and produced exactly what a person or group wanted to hear.

Alexander (thoughts): Public speaking to these golden sheep is child's play, a cliché here, a thank you there and they love it. This entire evening is going off flawlessly Now to simply leave

Lex Walked off the stage as the host retook their posts, he got all the way to the hall before there was a loud crash came from the ceiling. He quickly placed and tiny camera on the wall and moved out of sight. Form inside his suit Lex tapped into the mini camera's vision.

Alexander: What the Devil?!


	12. Chapter 12 Make An Enterance

Diana and Hal Distraction:

Diana broke through the twilight room's glass dome ceiling, slamming the ground bellow and breaking the dance floor. Hal flew in behind her remaining airborne he creates a large megaphone and shouts to the still stunned crowd

Hal: Hello high-class ladies and germs, Tonight unplanned meta-human attack has begun, so start you can start your screaming now.

And they did, the whole room was filled with panicked screams. As excepted Guards and droids flooded the area and targeted the two, Diana lunges at them

Diana: Time for a little spectacle

Diana begins her destructive dance, she grabs the feet of two guards and flung them into the air before striking them both to the ground. She didn't even use her weapons or her magic. Hal flew up and around the massive room with a seemingly endless trail of attack drones on his heels. With a blast from his ring, he knocks one drone into two, which fell into three, destroying six.

Hal: Woah, gotta turn down the awesome for a bit, we just started

Alexander saw this chaos, he looks behind him and saw an exit, as far as anyone knew Lex Luthor had already left. He could have simply gone home. However, he wasn't it any real danger.

Alexander: Lex suit I'm going to stay and watch this show, activate Hologram Cloak.

Had anyone been watching they would have seen Lex Luthor walk out the door, as Alexander's Hologram Cloak made and fake and hid the original.

Bruce and Barry:

Once the ruckus starts Bruce and Barry moved in from the back of the building, hidden in the darkness they made their way to a vent.

Bruce: Umbra Ca-ble

Bruce pulls out a grapple gun and shoots out a bunch cable like ropes

Bruce: I hate guns, but can't deny how effective this is

He and Barry pulled away from the vent grate and climbed inside.

Bruce: wait here for my signal.

Wrapped in the darkness of the vent Bruce moves, until the straight forward path gives way to a vertical one. He slipped upward and makee his way to an opening inside the security center hidden behind a shelf. He then called Barry who rockets thru the vents and was at his side instantly

Bruce: Alright 1st stop the security center

The Boys climbed out of the vent and hid, just as Bruce had seen on the plans the room was filled with motioners and had around five guards. Bruce reached toward his belt and pulls out a canister.

Bruce: Alright, time for a little Smoke Screen.

The black smoke began to pour out of the vents n the room until it was impossible to see.

Guards: What is this stuff, someone get the lights.

Before anyone could react Barry raced through the room knocking out each of the guard one by one, as the smoke disappears.

Bruce walked toward the controls and connected them to his wrist-computer

Barry: Geez, I had to hit them each like 10 tens times, my punch don't pack much power.

Bruce: Will work on that later, as for now. (Pause) Ok, outside communication is official disabled

Barry: Good, it'll be pretty hard to escape if every defensive drone in the city is outside when we're done.

Barry runs through the halls of the building leaving his Bright Red Trail, holding Bruce along. They speed thru the building placing explosives thru out the building in specific locations.

Bruce radio-ed they remaining team as they moved in "Clark, Arthur, GO!

Arthur and Clark:

In the sewers below, Arthur and Clark had be listens from Bruce's signal.

Arthur: alright, this large pipe here is big enough for us to move through and lead to the factory right next to the warehouse we need to get to. Specifically, the pipe would take us to the factories cooling tank.

Clark: Anyone else, would have to worry about being burned or crushed, but for us, it's just a matter of breathing. Make sure to go fast though I'll need air again in 5 minutes.

Arthur: Let's go

The boys swam through the pipes as fast as they could, unlike the sewer they got here in the water was clean. There was no light but this was of little issue to either of they're eyes. They prepped for the cooling tank but were happy to find it off. However it was sealed, a touch problematic because Clark was starting to run out of air. Arthur knew he couldn't just break them out, it would give them away.

Arthur: Damn, this tank is way bigger than we thought it would be. I can hear Clark Heart and pulse starting to panic, that's not good. Gotta be a hatch or ... bingo.

At the top of the tank, they was a hatch, most liking for cleaning. Arthur grabbed Clark and jetted up to the surface before climbing out. As Clark knelt down on his knees catching his breath Arthur looked around the empty factory.

Arthur: Which one of these walls do we have to go through again?

Clark: none of them, we go outside here and walk inside the warehouse next door

They made it from the factory to the warehouse front

Arthur: No gruads or drones?

Clark: You can't get inside without the code, 1 sec.

Clark lifted his glasses focused in the keypad, as his vision zoomed in he could see which buttons had been touch recently.

Clark: Alright it's... ahhh.

Clark's vision kept on zooming until it hurt his eyes and put his glasses back on. Clark told Arthur the code digits as he rubbed his eyes

Clark: 1-9-3-4

Arthur put in the code and they were in, the doors opened and for the most part, security was down just a few heat lasers.

Arthur: thought Bruce took care of security

Clark: relax those lasers are the burning kind, not the scanning kind.

Clark pulled a list wrapped in a ziplock out of his pocket. Arthur walks over to one of the lasers and felt it with his hand.

Clark: How's the heat?

Arthur: I'm not even sweating, so we can just walk right thru and help ourselves.

Clark: According to my watch we'll have around 15 minutes to find and grab everything.

Arthur: 10 minutes will be plenty. Sonar-tracking vs See-through-vision?

Clark: You're on.


	13. Chapter 13 OfCourse Something Goes Wrong

"Alright, Things seem to be going well, we're almost done," Clark said as he put away the last item into his backpack

Arthur: "hey, Clark Bot Alert"

Clark: Oh, alright let's (pause as Clark looks at Arthur), Arthur, what happened to your shirt?

Arthur looks down, his Orange Lycra tank top was barely hanging on his torso and filled with scorch marks and holes.

Arthur: Oh, didn't notice until it was too late, my skin might by heatproof, but clothes ain't"

Clark: then why didn't any of my ... BEEP-BEEP

The Drone hovered closer to the boys, Clark super-leaps up and grabbed it "batter up" he said before chucking it at Arthur who summoned his trident and bashes the drone to bits

Arthur: Home run

Clark landed "Well you've definitely got the summoning and swinging under control." He said with a smile.

"Yep just takes a little water," Arthur said before putting his water bottle back in his backpack filled with other jewels.

Bruce calls them on the com-watch he gave them for the mission.

Bruce: Clark, Arthur, I just learn something over the computer flies on the warehouse you guys are in.

Arthur: And the info is?

Bruce: It gets hourly scanned by drones and not to destroy them

Clark and Arthur both pause and look down at the pile of parts on the ground, they then look back at each other worried and ask Bruce

Arthur: Not destroying the scanning drones, is that stealth, don't leave a trace in the vault thing?

Bruce: No, it's a don't make the warehouse go into Contain & Dispose mode thing.

Clark: And what does that mode look like

Bruce: Impenetrable barriers around all means of escape and entrance and attack drones designed to exterminate all organic matter

What Bruce says happens, every entrance to the warehouse becomes encased in barriers and fields.

Clark: There are barriers

Multiple attack drones arrive and swarm above the boy's heads.

Arthur: And there's the drones, Sh*t

Back up in the twilight room, Hal and Diana have knockout to human guards, Hal flies low and the two rush towards him, Hal then moves out of the way darting into the air last minute. Unaccepting the guards stop just before ramming into each other and aim their weapons up at Hal, which is when Diana lunges at them both

"I believe this was his goal," she says while grabbing the guard's heads and banging them together for an instant K.O.

Hal grabs the unconscious guards and moves them over to the pile, each one beaten but still breathing.

Diana: Last human guard down, all that remains are ground robots and aerial drones. Times to finally start the scrap metal pile

Hal: hang on Diana, I'm getting something, we might need to make more time. Our shady smarty-pants' Perfect Plan, just went up in smoke

Bruce: Screw You, Jordan

Diana: What's wrong?

Bruce: Fish boy and Big Blue just got themselves trapped in the warehouse

Clark: There's doesn't seem to be a way out.

Arthur: maybe we can jump the guards when they come to arrest us

Barry: Doubt you'll be in any shape for that the warehouse is one of the rooms me and Bruce rigged to blow sky high.

Clark: will we die?

Bruce: Maybe, but explosion survival isn't something you test in the field.

Diana: Can't Bruce hack them out

Bruce: Nope the security rooms too heavily guarded now, wouldn't have enough time

Barry: ( his stomach growling) Or enough energy to fight them all again?

Hal: Can't you just, you just sneak in there and sneak them out

Bruce: Don't you think I would have done it already if I could.

Diana: We can't just leave them in there

Bruce: I'm aware of all that, just let me think!

Bruce takes a pause and runs over the variables

Bruce: Alright Just Us Gang, We're gonna have to change the plan.


	14. Chapter 14 Is There A Way Out?

Bruce: While the original strategy was to meet up in the main twilight room before destroying everything around the area, announce the gang and escape with the added bonus that the fat-cats would be stuck inside for a bit. But thank to fish boy and the sun kid, we're gonna have to change that up.

Hal fires a blast into a near-by air-drone "So, what we rescue the guys and make the announcement after the boom."

Bruce: Actually, the more I think about it, we might have to, and say with me here, destroy the entire complex

There was a pause

Barry "Uh Bruce, weren't we already doing that?"

Arthur "yeah, you and Barry have been running around planting bombs"

Bruce "well yes, but there were still going to be parts left standing. Like the twilight room."

Clark "wait, agreed we weren't going to hurt anybody. Just take some stuff and destroy bad places"

Hal: Yeah me and Diana could have just been kicking it up here after wiping out the room"

Diana: Is that changing?

Bruce: No, God no, I'm aware of plan Clark, I created the damn thing."

Diana "What about the people? They're kind of just cowering in corners like scared animals. Understandable of course but still.

Hal: I kinda wanna, mess with them?

Barry: Don't even think about

Hal: I said kinda

Bruce: Diana and Hal, I want the two of you to get & let everyone out of the building. Barry, me and you are going to go back to the security room.

Barry: What? Bruce, we can't fight them all again

Bruce: We have to it's the only way to save Clark and Arthur

Clark: hang on, you might not have to save us

Back in the warehouse center have been trying to come up with their own escape plan, however, it' hard to think strategically when your fight off the drone's overhead.

Arthur: "Urrgh! How are the droids even getting in an inescapable room"

Clark between punches and blast, pauses "Hey, wait you're right?" Clark is suddenly knocked on his back by a drone. While looking up Clark blast to drone to bit via Hot vision looks up and around until he sees it. "Look up, Two vents in the ceiling"

Arthur looks up, "hey your right and it not too high. Think we can jump it and climb out"

Clark: "Worth a shot"

The teens squat down and focus their legs, then using their super strength they leap high into the air.

Clark: "yes were gonna..."

The vent suddenly closes right before the boys and can reach it.

Arthur: What, damnit!

They both fall and without slowing down they try again, and again, each time being stopped by the closing of the vent.

Clark "OK, Arthur I don't think this is working?" as he lands on last time

Arthur: Wait, time it, go for it when it opens

Clark: But Arthur?

Arthur leaps into the air as the vent closes, as he gets close the vent opens again "alright baby this is it". A droid comes out and blasts him to the ground.

Arthur: Ahhh!

Arthur rages out "screw the vent, I'm breaking us out of here" He races towards the door punches and slamming it only to get knocked back multiple times

Clark tries using his hot vision but it getting reflected back at him

Clark: "Ah my face, (sigh) If it wasn't for the impending doom, that be kinda funny"

Back in the Twilight Room, Diana clears the debris that blocked the windows has Hal creates a tube slide to the street.

She turns to the crowd and shouts, "get in" The people protest and shout, one of them walks up to Diana and slaps her in the face calling her a disobedient child. Diana takes a deep breath, grab the man by his tie and crotch lifting him overhead and chucking him into the slide.

Diana: Anyone else?

Hal: Your protesting is understandable, but it wasn't a suggestion

Hal simple grabs them with his ring and places them all outside on the street below.

Diana: "Twilight rooms cleared, Arthur Clark, any progress?"

Clark looks at Arthur still raging on the door "Nope?"

Diana: I fail to see how two 14-year-old boys strong enough to play catch with cargo trucks, are struggling with breaking out of a warehouse

Barry: It's the Kinetic Barriers that are sealing them in the warehouse, They absorb & redirect impulses and energy blast's, none of their powers will be able to break them out.

Bruce: Only some form of steady pressure could do it, like say a car slowing getting crushed at the junkyard

Diana: "Oh a, what do you call them, oh water balloon being filled to burst. Would that work?"

Bruce: "Maybe why"

Diana: If Arthur floods the room, the steady pressure from the water build up will push out and eventually destroy the warehouse from within

Hal: Wait. Are you serious? He can do that.

Bruce: that could work

Arthur: umm, no it won't"

Diana: Why, no water

Arthur: No

Barry "Are you hungry?" he asked rubbing his stomach

Bruce: Shut up Barry!

Arthur: NO, we do but have you forgotten that I have zero control my magic power, I just learned how to summon it and send it back, that's all.

Hal: Well you're not making any headway with the door, plus all the water would make a great distraction.

Diana knowing his distress "Arthur, I know you're afraid of..."

Arthur: I'm not afraid of my powers Diana

Diana: I wasn't going to say that; I know you're afraid of what might happen to Clark if you use them

Clark: Don't worry bud, I'm tough enough to survive the pressure

Arthur: Honestly that didn't even cross my mind. It's not just Clark, it's all of you. This is something I can't control, they're no guarantee what will happen,"

Barry: Arthur, you don't need to control the water, you just have to make it?"

Hal: We all believe in you man

Bruce: Plus, it's the only option because that security room recuse wasn't going to happen, a lot more sacrifice then smarts

Arthur grunts and says "Fine, I try"

Bruce: Alright, then Clark make sure to grab all the valuables, we still have a job to do"

Clark grabs both of the backpacks fill with stolen objects "By the way those bombs you planted when do they go off"

Barry: In 10 minutes, 9:59, 9:58, 9:57, 9:56

All: Barry Stop!

Barry: Sorry


	15. Chapter 15 A Not Perfect Escape

(Sorry this a little late, I think I just going to make new posts on Friday, instead of Wednesday, by the way the commenter who offered to do art for me, I accidental deleted your message and couldn't response. Contact me again I'd love to accept)

Arthur swats away more of the drones as he makes his way to the center of the room, he pours the remaining of his water bottle on the ground, sticks his hand in and summons the trident. He breaths deeply and he touches the end of the trident to the ground. A blue light starts to glow from Arthur as water begins to pool around Arthur and the Trident.

Clark grins big watching as Arthur opens his eyes, now glowing bright blue. "I'm ... I'm doing it, I'm doing it."

Diana: Alright, I knew you had it, in you.

Barry: Great, not to rush you be were down to 7-minute lefts before the boom.

Bruce: Yeah, lets head upstairs

Arthur: Alright, HUUUR, Flash Flood!

Arthur's spell begins to make more water as it goes form a spill of the flood to 2 feet all around them as the room begins to flood, but the control soon fades.

Arthur: Oh no, It's happening again"

Clark now swimming, "You don't have to control it just make"

Arthur just keeps feeding the trident his energy, and the entire warehouse fills with water. At first, it doesn't seem to be working but then the beams and barriers start to bend and groan. Clark sees the weak point and fires some of his hot visons at it. This proves successful as the whole warehouse bursts and Arthur and Clark go riding out with the massive flood of water.

Clark: Woohoo you did it

Arthur: Yes, awesome, all hail the sea king

Clark: Alright, Ok turn it off now and let head upstairs

Arthur: off...hmm off

Clark: Uh oh

Arthur: Wait, wait, summoning the flood require tapping down so maybe swinging up a will?

Arthur swings upwards as the water stops spreading and spins around him and Clark before rocketing them both up into the other upper part of the building.

Arthur: OH Sh*t.

Almost alive, the living wave flooded and moved thru the factory are and up through the hall towards the top where the twilight room and the rest of the Just Us Gang were waiting.

Clark: Ahhh, We wanted off, not up. Where's it taking us?

Arthur: I don't know but I have A feeling we're going to be seeing the gang again real soon.

Clark: At least we don't have to walk

As Barry and Bruce made their way down the Final Hall towards the twilight room Bruce remembers "It's going to take a lot of water to break those barriers. And we sealed and closed off all the lower exits because we didn't want anyone caught in the explosion zones"

Barry: So, the water, most likely going to head up, where's it all going to go?

Bruce: Umm I think I have an idea

Bruce point behind them at the rumbling as a giant wave with Arthur and Clark comes rushing toward them

Arthur: How big is this factory?

Clark: Hey look it's Bruce and Barry

Barry: Holy crap, hang on Bruce

Barry grabs Bruce and they rocket off to the twilight room, 15 seconds ahead of the flood. Barry races them into the twilight room where Diana and Hal are now just waiting since they got rid of all the people.

Hal: Hey guys, how'd it go?

Bruce in a panic "Hal, Guard bubble!" Barry pants on his knees out of breath before looking up and seeing the abandoned buffet tables in the twilight room hall

Barry "Food!" He says as he races over to the table and stuffs his face

Diana: Where's Arthur and Clark?

Bruce: They're on their way! Hal bubble now!

The wave containing Clark and Arthur comes crashing in flooding the room, the teens now together scream in shock

Hal: what the hell? Fish boy why?!

Arthur: I told you guys; I can't turn it off

Bruce: Well we have to do something, no point in flying away in a leaking jet? BTW 2 minutes.

The twilight room now filling with water

Diana: I can stop it

Arthur: What you gonna hail Poseidon?

Diana: "No, hail Demeter," Diana says before glow green and with her enhances strength cracking Arthur in the temples on both sides of his head with her bracelets

Arthur "Ah my head," Arthur says before falling unconscious knocking Arthur out this causes the trident to disappear and stop making the water

Clark: Diana!

Diana: He's still breathing, just unconscious, we can wake him later.

Bruce: Alright that's one problem solved, now Hal let get out of here the bombs go off any second

Hal: Don't tell me what to do. (PAUSE) just joking

Hal focuses his power and the makes a green jet with the 6 of them inside and dry, Hal motions himself towards the front cockpit as the rest of the gang is placed into seats behind him. "get ready to fly" Hal says takes control of the plane and flies through the broken sky windows and into the night sky. The large green jet flies overhead and the group look out at the building, as the gang peers out the windows of Hal construct.

Bruce: alright it should go off in 30 sec-

Kaboom!, The whole factory/warehouse/twilight areas all go up in a burst of water, rubble and bunch of black explosions

Clark: Jesus, Bruce

Barry: Crazy huge!

The entire facility seems to go up at once, an embodiment of the boot that stood on Meta-Human throat destroyed in a matter of seconds. The teens truly didn't realize the emotion this was going to have on them, as they were almost lost for words.

Hal: Hey, not to be that guy, but you were like 30 seconds off with the countdown

Bruce: Seriously

Barry: that's a lot of time, especially a big deal with explosives

Arthur: he's not wrong

Diana: Oh, good you're up

Arthur: yeah, thanks for your "help"

However, the hovering moment was cut short as police hover units began to approach and descend on the flying green plane.

Bruce: Oh right, guess they finally arrived

"No problem," Hal said as he took off, using the skills his late father showed him Hal dove and swerved. The vehicles chasing them might have been better built but the plane was a construct from Hal's mind and will. It could move and dodge faster and freer than anything chasing them. Once there was enough distance, Hal made the construct invisible and they were home free the gang made their way to the streets. As they parkoured they're way back to their turf the feeling of satisfaction was broken by the memory of a problem

Bruce: It just occurred to me how are we gonna make to the announcement, remember we wanted all the blame for this to be on us not the other Metas

Clark: Actually, Bruce I think I might know someone who can get the message out, and I know how to make sure it's the right one.


	16. Chapter 16 End Of The Beginning

(So sorry for the delay)

The next morning screens from Smallville to Amnesty Bay were lit up with the same video, Lois Lane's Planet Daily Report. One of the few uncorrupted news sources online. Not having any sponsors Lois' Vid Channel wasn't the most popular pages and being a 14-year-old girl didn't help her credibility. However, someone must have believed in her because at 3 am last night that all changed when she got a knock on her window and found a data-chip on her nightstand.

Curious as always Lois waste no time scanning the data-chip for malware, plugging it in and finding a video and a file. A computer-generated male voice spoke.

"Men, Women and that rainbow color strip in-between. We are the Just Us Gang, you may know us if you attended last night's Twilight Room event or were the victim of our various misdemeanors around the Mega-city. However, if you were present at any of those encounters you probably don't remember much more than a few shouts, explosions and a foot to the face. So, allow me to give a face to the disease that has pledged the elite for so long."

The video suddenly showed the gang, while Diana and Arthur were complete visible as they had nothing to hide, Hal and Bruce's faces were concealed with their masks while Clark and Barry vibrated into two Red and Blue humanoid figures.

"For as long as we can remember Meta-humans have been considered dangerous and out to get you. So, you pushed them down and painted them as monsters. But our gang stands to correct that error we will destroy any oppressive forces on the Meta-Humans, we will fight to protect and help the Meta-humans and us 6 will take all the blame and hate."

As the Black Trench Coat wearing figured continued the message images of the Just Us Gang using their general ability play:

Clark picks up a large truck, Bruce shadow stealth's around, Diana fights off multiple guards, Barry outruns a hovercar, Arthur powers thru a wall and Hal flies around firing Energy blasts

"Try to stop us if you can, but you'll be going up against minds, might and magics the like which you've never seen. The winds of change are upon the world get on board or get blown aside."

The video ended and cut to static

Lois: Woah

The first thing Lois did was post this video online. Well, actually the first thing she did was check to make sure the Just Us Gang was a real thing, her channel only seems to get attention when she was wrong which among the 100 reports video he'd done had only happened twice. While the name "Just Us Gang" had never been seen before, the attack on the factory district event was spreading across the internet.

As the final loading signal marking complete Lois sat back in her chair and climbed back into bed. She assumed it would satisfy her few viewers and planned to talk about it when she woke up, what she didn't expect was the fame that came instantly. Why? Well, all other news outlets had to use vague notes from people who were there and blurry traffic and security footage that remained. Only Planet Daily had a clear image with a clear message while Lois was checked no connect between the gang on her was ever found.

One person who couldn't seem to get enough of the Just Us Gang was Alexander, he sat in his home playing over the videos and footage he'd personally collected. Alexander mind was racing last night he'd seen the entire situation unfold and left just before Arthur wave came flooding in. Curious about his behavior Mercy, his A.I. assistant, chimes in via hologram.

Mercy: Alexander, you've been replaying these images for the past 1 hour, is there a problem?

Alexander: Somewhat, I'm still trying to decide my next move?

Mercy: Forgive me Alexander, but the next objective should be obvious. The Just Us Gang stunt generated fear and angry toward many powerful figures last night. The most profitable move to us generate more sales of Anti-Meta Lex Corp weapons and Tech

Alexander: Well that's obvious Mercy, those meta-mongrels, have often made the perfect profitable scapegoats. My confusion is what to do about power.

Mercy: Power sir, Shall I list the multiple ways you are powerful

Alexander: Yes, I know, I have every achievement of mine memorized, but you weren't there Mercy. This gang was in had complete control of the room, they toppled hordes of drones and guards, people almost as powerful as I became cowardly sheep to be herded with barely a persuasion. I mean 6 teenagers toppling a giant security factory and they show no sign of identification of being caught. I thought I knew what power was, but now..."

The images of the Just Us Gang play on loop on his holo-screens

Mercy: If the Just Us Gang having this much power bothers you sir then like any problem you should either delete it or duplicate it

Alexander (Pauses): Hmmm, now there's an idea?

While news screens and broadcaster across the world showed "The Just Us Gang" clips on repeat. Law Enforcement agents were analyzing every frame down to the pixel, unfortunate while the general description of the gang was easy to collect locating them in a megacity the size of a country was not. Fortunately, Alexander was there to provide direction with a new model of Lex Corp Inventions

Lex Corp being a campaign that states how Meta-humans are now officially the enemy and via his influence develops Meta- Humanizers (devices designed to control Metahumans), Hunters (Droids and drones specifically designs to capture meta-humans) and Huts (facilities design to contain all meta-humans in order to monitor them)

As the Gang watched in horror at Bruce Manor, a sickening sense of dread came over each of them.

Hal: Well I think it's safe to say this whole thing has officially gone to hell?

Diana: On the plus side we were able to help all the people in the hive, but it is foolish to label it as anything other than a short-term victory

Barry: Where'd all these new things he's presenting even come from?

Bruce: It's a come thing in the tech genius business. If you are presenting something nice, there something you better in the back

Arthur: It doesn't matter if he pulled them out of his ass, the six of us have just made this very worse

Hal: I knew this was all going to come back and bite us.

Bruce: If you know then why are you complaining since you helped us

In fighting and blaming starts until Clark stands up to address the whole group

Clark: Hey, listen there is no room for blame here. Yes, Bruce came up with the plan, but he didn't for any of us to act last night. We did that because we wanted to help the metahumans in the hives and it seems to me that in the come weeks they're going to need more help than ever before.

Bruce: and because we didn't think there be large consequences

Clark: Either way, my parents taught me that when you make a mess you clean it up and don't stop until you're done.

Diana: Well if this is our mess to fix it, then I guess last night was only the beginning since we caused this we cannot simply stand by. Hail Hestia

Diana summons her lasso and places it in the middle of the group "You boys agree"

Barry: I'm in

Clark: Me too

Bruce puts his hand in

Arthur: Of course

Hal doesn't move

Hal: I don't need my family getting hurt form this

Bruce: You're not afraid are you Hal?

Clark: Bruce!

Hal "Quiet Clark, I'm not afraid of anything" Hal grabs the lasso "I'm in, so Wayne Brain what's your game plan?"

Bruce: Honestly, I have 0 ideas, better get started on them.

Back in his private office, Alexander scrolls threw a display list of Meta-Huts already captured residents and database that listed their specific abilities.

Alexander: "I thought I knew what power was"

Alexander continued to scroll with a growing smile on his face "and soon I will"


	17. Chapter 17 New Approach

On one of the few bright sunny days in the Gotham District of Mega State, the people of said district gather at city hall for a speech by the teenage owners of Wayne industries. Camera crews and random citizens with nothing better to do on a Tuesday afternoon gathered around and fill the streets in front of City Halls. Bruce Alfred and the Gang all stood in a private room preparing for the speech.

Bruce sits in a chair in front of a mirror as Alfred fixes his clothes, grey suit, and dress shoes. Not his preferred outfit, but it can't be helped.

Alfred "Are you sure about this, Master Bruce?"

Bruce "doesn't matter how effective we are as a gang as long as public opinion still considers metahumans as the boogeymen. I have a voice in this city, and I'm using it."

Alfred, "I meant not wearing a tie, sir?"

Bruce "Do you know how many people accidental choke to death on their ties."

Alfred: No young sir, I can't think of anyone who does. However, I genuinely doubt that your attire is the only threat to your health today. People won't just be OK with you publicly supporting their boogeymen."

Bruce: Don't worry, Alfred, I've gotten five of the best bodyguards in the city.

Bruce turns around in his chair

Bruce: Right, guys?

The rest of the Just Us Gang stepped forward in security forces looking suits and pants.

Hal: Well, why else would he invite us to such a boring speech?

Diana: Boring or not, Bruce is right about this

Arthur: Yes, having a prominent public figure endorsing any movement is always helps. Especially with Lex Corp on the other side.

Clark: Well, before you go out there, you'll need to get into character.

Bruce: Sigh I, hate this part.

Diana: Character?

Clark: that's right; you've only ever known Bruce as Bruce, not "Bruce Wayne."

Hal: but he s Bruce Wayne?

Alfred: Yes, but one must put up on a face when in public particularly those in with Bruce's status

Bruce: Hey! Trying to focus here.

Bruce exhales, relaxes his shoulders, and unclenched. "Alright, guys ready to rock," Bruce said as he turned to face his friends. He gave them a thumbs up and smiled warmly at them. The group all paused and gave him a confused look, while Clark and Alfred simply slimed. Bruce headed towards the door.

Diana: why is he?

Alfred: Image Miss Diana, think about the Bruce, you know. Doesn't sound seem like a billionaire teenage company own now, does he?

Diana: not really sure what that would be like, but I understand you, like when mother would act differently when she leads her people than when she was alone with me.

Hal: Good Point, but if he knows how to be a chipper and friendly, why the heck can't he be like this all the time?

Bruce: Because it makes me physically uncomfortable to be like this, like you using your ... Never mind Let's go friends!

They left the room and walked down the hallway toward the front, Bruce grinning from ear to ear and waving to passersby.

Arthur: As unnatural as this might be for you, At least you're not wearing these tight suits.

Barry: Your's is tight? Mine's kinda loose.

Alfred: Apologies, having the five of you be security for Master Bruce him was someone of a last-minute decision, so rather than get then adequately fitted, I simply had to take some of master Bruce's spare tuxedos.

"Can't see why anyone would complain about a free suit?" Bruce says through a gritted toothed grin, not breaking character.

Alfred motions towards the group as the group left the room and walk down the hall. "Master Bruce, Hal, Clark and surprising enough Diana, all possess similar frames to give or take an inch in height. But Barry is a bit smaller than that lot of you have Bruce's suit from when he was around 11. Arthur has a surprisingly muscular build for his age is from that summer when he first discovered Nachos."

Arthur: So, even in your fat suit, I still too jacked.

Arthur cockily flexed a muscle, Diana and Bruce rolled their eyes

Diana: Or maybe because you let yourself get wet before coming here. You're much thinner when you're dry

Bruce: Well, even the fish boy tears his suit, it's not important, and I won't miss them.

Clark: It's official, You are way too rich

Alexander: Too rich? Why I've never heard of such a thing

Alexander walks up to the group dressed in a green button shirt and gray dress pants.

Barry: Who is?

Bruce: Alexander Luthor, son of a CEO of Lex Corp correct

Alexander: Yes, while my father might have negative opinions on meta-humans, I'm not so pigheaded. Even after that attack last month by that group.

Barry: The Just Us Gang!

Clark: You saw that Lane video as well, buddy

Barry: uh. Oh yeah, that's where …

Bruce: Yeah, that group, shame most of the security footage from that night was erased would have liked to get a better look at that Gang.

Arthur: Yes, freaky wonder how it happens?

Alexander: Still, It's good to see a fellow have supporting the have-nots.

Clark: People should stop treat Meta-human like inhuman freaks; they're still people

Barry: And most come from accidents

Alexander: Indeed, mankind spent generations adapting on this planet; for all we know, this could simply be a new form of that.

Diana: Those are great words, Bruce; you should use them in your speech.

Bruce: True, how much for them?

Alexander: Oh, consider it a gift, I was simply stopping by. Father would have my head if I was caught at this thing.

With that, Alexander leaves the group.

Clark: he seemed nice, I suppose

Bruce: He's about as private as I am; his father does most of the appearances, and not many people even know he exists.

Hal: I hope he doesn't get his father's hairline.


	18. Chapter 18 Bruce's Speech

Bruce heads outside to the booth for his speech while the rest fan out across the stage and steps. The cameras were rolling, and screens all over were tuned in to the stand.

Bruce: Hello! My name is Bruce Wayne, and today, I don't just address the people of the Gotham distract, no I address all the districts in Mega-City State. The Smallville Fields, The Amnesty Bay Harbors, The Central Science Districts, Coast Airbases, And The Meta Human Hives.

Clark stayed near Bruce watching him for any hazards, Diana & Arthur survey the back of the crowd of reporters, and Hal & Barry Watched overhead for snipers and drive-by. They checked everywhere, but inside the crowd that had already formed, the Falcone Gang was preparing to make their move.

Carmine Falcone: Alright, everyone ready?

Goon-1: yep boss

Goon-2: Ready boss

Goon-3: Aye-Aye boss

Carmine Falcone: We were paid a lot of money to disrupt this little lovefest. Those new chemicals ready yet?

Joe, a black kid with twists in his hair with a backpack, he's covered in green, white and purple stains.

Joe: Potions and yeah, I got yah bombers, yah burners, yah blinders

Carmine Falcone: Nice Job, Jake.

Joe: It's Joe, I've also got this new one

Joe pulled out a glass jar containing an odd-looking jet-black liquid

Goon-1: what's that stuff

Joe: oh this, just a bunch of dark magic potions I never got around to finishing. I poured this all together, and when it was done, it was morphed into this dark stuff. No idea what it's gonna do, thought it be good for making some chaos.

Carmine Falcone: Yeah, Yeah, Impressive Jerry. Alright, everyone in three, two, one.

Clark: Huh? Is that a countdown?

Carmine tossed up a vile filled with a white liquid, getting everyone's attention before it bursts. The crowd was suddenly filled what a blinding white flash of light and the sound of screams and explosions. The mobsters spread out, tossing the green vials filling the area with green, causing as much chaos and as they can. The Just Us Gang members, particularly Arthur and Clark, are blinded by the light and staggered around.

Diana: Attack! We forgot to check the inside of the crowd

Arthur: Dang it, can't see and what's with the air

Clark carelessly backs into a pillar supporting the roof in front of City Hall, causing it to crack.

Clark: What's that noise, It sound like?

A Large piece of rock ceiling sudden flew on to his head, he was fine but now he knew what was going on.

Clark: Oh no, super strength must of accidently shattered the pillar.

Realizing what he's done but still blind, he grabs the beam and begins to support it. All the other members of the Gang try to regain their senses and make sense of the situation, particularly Bruce.

Bruce was rubbing his eyes and tried to think how this happened "the cops usually scan for weapons and tech like this when big crowds form. That's why a lot of gangs lately have been using magic. Chemists are brewing Potions, and Spellcasters are in high demand." Once his sight returned, Bruce scanned the crowd, and that's when he saw Carmine Falcone tossing around what looked like explosives.

"Falconine. Haven't you hurt my family enough?" Bruce said through clenched teeth, continued to scan the area nearby. He saw Joe. In all the confusion, Joe had made his way up to the front stage "Bet they'll remember me after this one, the guy who took down City Hall, ha-ha. Time to see what you do," he muttered to himself all he pulled out and aimed the mysterious bottle of black.

Bruce: "That guy with him, crap, he's aiming at Clark!"

With no time to warn his still blinded friend, Bruce thoughtlessly jumped in front of the chemical, which hit him dead on. The glass shattered, and he was covered in the dark magic mixture. Bruce started to scream, but soon the blackness had bubbled and smoked all over him, covering him.

Hal and Barry's senses returned, and they leap into action.

Barry: Not a big fan of smokers

Hal: Nope, let's blow them away.

Hal makes a massive fan over the crowd, and Barry spun his hands, making little twisters to blow away most of the gas that was flooding the area. Sensing it was time to leave the Falcone Crew and scattered. Diana and Arthur leaped to Clark to help him brace the support the crumbing pillar. Finally able to see again Clark uses his hot vision to melt it back into place.

Diana: Nice Trick

Clark: Yeah, Bruce helped me figure it out, speaking of which did you hear him earlier?

Arthur: Yeah, I thought I heard him screaming earlier?

Clark and the Gang surveyed the crowd and the stage looking for his friend, but they couldn't find him, Bruce was gone.


	19. Chapter 19 Bruce Wayne Missing

"Bruce Wayne Missing? Who's Responsible?" it had only been a few hours, but the headline was displayed on screens across the Mega City and the Gotham District. Narratives were already being spun.

Some outlets, of course, were trying to blame the meta-humans. "See, try to help these meta-humans, and they still attack you."

Others who actually went to the Wayne Manor for the details were told. " According to his butler, this attack was done by a Gotham Gang, but considering how many of them there are, it's hard to get any more facts."

And, of course, there was the one reporter who denies the whole thing and writes it of as a scam "This is all just a big stunt to drive attention towards Wayne Industries."

It was evening when Alfred and the Just Us Gang members returned to the manor after talking to the police. The Just Us Gang had done its own super search of City Hall with nothing turning up. All they could do was wonder what could have happened to Bruce?

Barry: That gang who attacked him probably has him

Clark: No doubt, but without knowing who they are, it will be hard to track them?

Diana: Then we go after all of them

Barry: What?

Diana: We go after and search them one by one until we have an answer

Hal: As time-consuming as that is, it seems like the only option we have right now, let's fly

Barry and Hal took off outside the manor, and Arthur and Diana followed until they stopped noticing Clark wasn't following them.

Arthur: Uh, Clark, you coming?

Clark: Um, no, I'm not

Diana: He's your best friend. When you went missing...

Clark: Yeah, I know, but …

Clark lowered his voice so only they could hear. "Bruce told me that if he ever went missing to not leave Mr. Alfred alone.

The trio paused and looked toward the lonesome butler.

Clark: You saw the angry mess Mr. Alfred was at the police station and look at him now. He'll worry himself to death.

Diana: You're right

Arthur: We don't all have to go, besides your district is the only one without gangs in it anyway.

Arthur and Diana leave, Clark turns around to the chest of Alfred

Clark: Umm I thought I'd

Alfred: Thank you, master Clark.

Deep within in Gotham, in crime alley, all is still and quiet (for a Gotham City Night) as nothing moved. Then a different type of nothing did move. The shadows of the alley began to move on their own. Down the walls and out from the trash bins, the black and gray strands moved towards the center of the alley and pooled together into a puddle. The Shadow Puddle then rose up, molded into the form of a young boy before they all dispersed back to the ground, leaving Bruce Wayne standing in the alley. Hear the muddle boy hearing the sounds of Gotham Bruce opened his eyes and staggered around.

Bruce: What? What is this? Where am I?

Bruce staggers slightly and braces himself against a nearby brick wall only to eerily fall into the brick and a world of black. This wakes him up, and he stands upright, looks around, and puts his brain to work.

"Ok, what do I know? It's clearly nighttime, which means it can be anywhen between 6pm or 7am," Bruce blinked "despite the dark, I can see just fine." Bruce scanned the area and then got really disrupted. "I seem to be in Crime Alley at night, which is never good. I have no memory of how I got here or why I'm wearing…" he looks down to see his clothes "My clothes and body are now jet black and possibly moving!" He stretches out his arms, causing shadows to move again, stretching out, then spiraling around him as he pulls his arms back in.

Bruce: What? The shadows, Am I?

"hey, kid?" A voice form a street thug said, "How you doing that? Wait, your one of those Metas, aren't you?"

The man pulls out a gun. Bruce out of instinct reaches to disarm him, but before he could reach him, the shadows flowed out from his arm, over the man pushing and pinning him and the gun to the wall. Bruce then focuses on the gun and pulls it out of the wall and on to the other side of the alley. Bruce then releases the now unconscious man and reached a conclusion. "Shadow Manipulation, Umbrakinesis" The 14-year-old boy then cracks a wicked smile.

Bruce: Finally! Years of watching and leading others to finally have powers of my own.

Bruce moved his body again, causing the shadows to ball up and swirl around him.

Bruce: That black potion. Whatever it was must have changed my physical make up, like something out of a comic book but real. Good thing it didn't hit Clark. Clark! I've got to go show him, test what this can really do. This changes everything."

Bruce looked up and around. "hmm, crime alley… so home should be that way." as he looks to a building roof, thinking how he'd get up there, the shadow swallowed him and disappeared. Bruce then reappears on one of the rooftops. Looking at his new view, he smiled again "this just keeps getting better." Bruce looked over the Gotham rooftops and began to teleport across them. He covered 3 blocks in mere seconds. However, he then saw something that turns his smile back to the usual scowl. One of Gotham's old bottling centers, like many old buildings around here that weren't immediately taken over by a new company they became gang headquarters. This one happened to belong to the Falconies Gang. Bruce had been tracking them for years, trying to find info that could take down the gang that ruined his life. Bruce then looked down at his hands, the darkness, the power he now had emanated from them.

"Then again, it was the Falconies Gang attack at my speech that gave me this power. I should thank them. In fact, I should thank them for everything". Bruce's eyes glowed a pupil-less white as he was enveloped by the shadow once again. Only this time, he simply sunk into the ground began to slither over towards the warehouse-like a shadowy phantom.

Bruce: Gotham has a new protect Falconies, and I'm starting with you.


	20. Chapter 20 Clark Tries

The halls of Wayne Manor were quiet as Alfred and Clark sat in one of the manors many living rooms waiting and worrying. Alfred finally broke to silence

Alfred: "Master Clark?"

Clark: "huh? Yes, "

Alfred: "Could I ask a favor of you? Their something I'd like to try to help find Bruce."

Clark: "Oh, yes, Sure."

Alfred: "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate, but still, you can say no."

Clark: "Anything, Alfred, tell me."

Alfred: Well, I'm aware that your super strength isn't limited to just your muscles and body.

Clark: You want me to try my supervision and superhearing on Gotham to find Bruce

Clark thought about it, anyone who saw him wearing his glasses would simply assume he had evil eyes. However, they'd be wrong his eyes weren't weak; they were strong, possibly the strongest. Clark could see for miles ahead, down small to microscopic levels and through walls like an x-ray. If a song was playing on the other side of a city, he could sing right along. However, Clark had little control over these abilities, and he struggled to hold them back. Clark's vision was the worst. One eye would become telescope, the other would become a microscope, and then the x-ray vision kicked in. Seeing so much at once hurt like nothing else. While his hearing had eventually tuned things out, although Clark still couldn't wear headphones, his eyes had never adjusted. Had his parents not given him these special glasses, he'd have to keep his eyes closed at all times.

Alfred: Master Bruce has informed me of how painful it is for you to use this ability, but if you're willing to…

Clark: Oh yeah, I 'm definitely willing. I wished I'd thought of it myself sooner.

Pain or not, if there was a chance to help find his best friend Clark would endure. Clark grabbed his Blue hoodie and ran outside. In one leap, he hopped up to the roof of Wayne Manor and took a deep breath.

Clark: "alright, just try and focus it."

Clark takes off his glasses, unleashing his vision, and looks out over Gotham. City buildings became suburb streets and then fields of crops. Clark could hear club music, ocean waves, and airplanes flying. Clark tried to focus his vision and his hearing to just Gotham City, to just Bruce Wayne. As he looked towards the city again, the mass landscapes condensed into just Gotham. Then to just the streets that for some reason had skeletons walking about, then only one skeleton, then that one skeletons teeth and the bacteria inside of it. When random flashes of colors started to overload him, Clark tumbled back and fell Into a skylight on Wayne Manor roof.

Alfred, who was watching Clark form inside, race to the boy's side. "Good lord, Master Clark, are you alright?"

Closing his eyes and raining in his hearing, he breathed deeply and put back on his glasses, that thankfully he hadn't fallen on. As the world stopped flashing and screaming, Clark hoisted himself up onto his knees. He looked at a concerned Alfred

Alfred: Master Clark, are you alright?

Clark: No, the stupid power is useless. It was just too much for me to isolate Bruce's face or voice. Honestly, even if I had seen Bruce, I wouldn't have been able to know where he was.

Alfred: I meant, are you alright, son?

Clark: Oh me, I'm fine, That wasn't my first 4 story fall.

In the heart of Gotham, within the former bottle center, Carmine Falcone and his horde of 20-ish men sit around the center at a bunch of tables. The inside of the building had where high shelves that were filled with supplies and weapons, conveyor belts each with a big dispenser above it, in large vats of various chemicals and potions scattered around. In the upper part of the building in the ceilings that were rafters, presumably for pouring mixtures into the dispensers.

Goon 1: So boss, do we still get paid if the Wayne kid dies?

Carmine: Hmm, our client wanted the Wayne disturbed not dead, but I doubt it's a big deal, we'll know in a couple minute when he calls

Goon 2 hope he calls soon, that way we can get away from to potions Joe's brewing, why is he making so much?"

Joe was standing atop one of the big dispensers brewing and mixing new potions for the gang.

Carmine Falcone: Hey, you saw what the runt's bottles could do, the kids got a gift for mixing them things. So I let'em use the big chemical vats, so it's easier to bottle all the stuff, but yeah, the gas from that stuff will drive anyone mad.

Joe: Yep too much of this stuff, and who knows what will happen to you, hehehe

Carmine: Little freak.

Suddenly, all the lights when out.


	21. Chapter 21 Dark Knight's Revenge

No one likes the dark, especially when it comes out of nowhere, it's unnerving and confusing. As the Falcone Gang looked around the only source of light still in the large room came from outside through the big windows atop the warehouse.

Carmine: What fresh incompetence is this?

Goon 3: I don't know, boss?

"FALCONIES!" The name echoed thru the building

Carmine: the hell

Goon: Hey, what's that thing up there?

A cryptic silhouette of a demonic figure appeared in one of the windows.

Carmine Falcone: What the hell is that?

"Don't recognize your dog's handy work Falconie!" the figure spoke. However, the fear turned to confusion as the men began to recognize the voice.

Goon 1: Wait a minute, that's Bruce Wayne from earlier?

Carmine: Hey Brat, did you did the kid cut the power or something? Half of Gotham lookin for you?

Bruce: Bruce Wayne, No Bruce Wayne is dead, D-E-A-D, Dead. He died in that attack of yours at the speech. All that remains is his rage, his hate, and his vengeance. All that remains is Dark Knight!

Carmine: The kid sure has an imagination, doesn't he? Hahaha.

The gang laughs it off and takes out their weapons.

Carmine: Oh, I'm so scared, Mr. Dark Knight. Ha-ha. Why don't you turn the lights back on and come down here."

Bruce simply said, "Ok," before pulling his arms together. The darkness that once filled the room is reabsorbed by Bruce restoring the warehouse light and surprising the gang

"Huh?"

Bruce then still a shadow-being flowed down the wall and over the floor and lands right before the group

"Hell!"

"So, what are you gonna…"

The entire room opens fire on Bruce with their guns and weapons, but he simply watches the bullets fly through him.

"My turn" Bruce spreads out his hands in a wide motion, and the shadows flew like a big wave pushing the entire group back and knocking aside the tables.

Carmine Falcone, now on his back, "what, your one of those metas?"

Bruce: nope, this gift is actually thanks to your potion clown up there's black brew

Carmine looking up sees Joe and shouts, "what the hell did your potions do?!"

Joe: I I I … I don't know, it was just a bunch of random dark magic."

"You have bigger things to worry about," Bruce says before pushing his shadows towards Carmine Falcone and the group on the floor, causing them all to scatter throughout the warehouse.

"Time for some fun," Bruce said before sinking black into the floor as the Falcone Gang scrambled up and tried to run.

As the carnage began, Joe looked down from the rafters and said to himself, "I think it be smart to go get my little black book."

Bruce's assault on the gang is chaotic and brutal as he unleashes his new shadow power on the entire room. Bruce moved like a phantom predator through the warehouse, stocking his prey.

The gang members go for the door, but as they run towards it, a black portal opens in front of it. The 3 members in front all tumble in, and the portal closes before opening up again from high above dropping them onto some boxes.

Other goons try again to shoot Bruce "haven't learned the lesson yet, have you?" Bruce said as he makes the shadows rise up around the goon, grab their guns, and points them back at them. "Stop shooting children!" Bruce shouts before throwing them all aside. Making them fly across the room like that filled him with wicked joy, vengeance never felt so good.

Having lost track of Carmine, Bruce sinks into the ground flooding the warehouse floor with shadows grabbing and wrapping up every member of the gang. He teleports around whispering, "Here falki, falki, falki, Come on out" done with the appetizers.

Seeing the floor was not a good place to be Carmine race back towards the stairs to the rafts high above, hoping to use the roof exit.

As he ran across the metal rafters that hanging from the ceiling, Bruce looked up and teleported in front of him.

"Where are yah going, Carmine, scared of me?" Carmine quickly turned around and ran in the other way, "Or are you scared of me?" Bruce said as a duplicate appeared on in front, Carmine.

Bruce talked to himself, "I think he's afraid of both of us. Well then, let's work together" The two shadowy Bruce's turned into Shadowy swarms wrapping the Gang leader up and pinning him to the rafter floor. Shadows then rose up to form menacing-looking pupil-less Bruce standing on top of Carmine.

Bruce: I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of this moment. Well, actually I can but why bore you with the details. The real deal is so much better.

Terrified out of his mind Carmine tried to plead with the boy, "you don't wanna do this."

Bruce: Want, it's so funny you use that word "want. What I want." I have tons of money Falconie, enough money to buy almost anything I could want. Yet all I ever wanted was two things; one was my parents back, two was revenge against the monster who had them murdered. Doubt, I'm gonna get the first thing but, I'm damn sure gonna get the 2nd.

Carmine: Would it help if I said only your father was supposed to get hurt, so you would have still had your mom.

Bruce: NO!

Carmine: What if all three over you were supposed to die, so no one had to miss anybody.

Bruce's anger grew as he tightened the wraps around Carmine

Right before Bruce could finish him for good, Joe ran out rafter on the opposite side of the building holding a little black spellbook. Focusing on Bruce, he gulped and shouted "Removere obumbratio de Brus, Removere obumbratio de Brus Wayne" (Remove shadows from Bruce, remove shadows from Bruce Wayne)

The book glowed black, and suddenly Bruce reeled back in pain as the darkness began to surge and shrink. He could feel it the power he was wielding suddenly began to fade as the shadows all retreated back to where they belonged.

Bruce: NO!

Joe: ha-ha-ha, Not so scary now are you, Dork Knight

The god-like power Bruce had wielded when he arrived was definitely vanishing from him. "This isn't fair. I just got it, and now I can feel it slipping away" He tried to control the room once again to even fire a blast, but it was useless. As his head cleared, and he noticed something. "I can still feel it slipping away, but it wasn't entirely gone." Bruce could still feel some of it inside of him. He wasn't completely depowered or helpless, not yet anyway.

Bruce turned his gaze to Joe across the room. "You!" He growled and teleported over in front of Joe.

Joe had seen and heard Bruce's assault on the Gang and now looked dead into the eyes of Bruce. They were filled with rage and getting closer Bruce inched toward him. They were around the same 5'2 height, but Bruce had a more muscular build. He definitely could have taken Joe without the magic. Joe opened his mouth and said

Joe: "So, did you think the Dork Knight thing was funny or… " Joe asked with an honest look on his face.

Bruce paused slightly then looked down at Joe's hands "that book how you do that?"

Joe: Oh yeah, it's full of tons of dark magic and shadowy spells. I'm like really good at chemistry, and it turns out mixing chemicals and making potions ain't all that different. The books pretty rare actually, one of a kind I'd say, why you interested? I randomly found it …

Bruce: Kick, Grab

Joe: aaaahhhhh

In one motion, Bruce pushes Joe off the edge of the rafter with his foot while swiping the book right out of Joe's hands.

This sent Joe tumbling into the air filling the air with screams until he landed in a giant vat of his own potions. That nuisance dealt with Bruce turned his attention back to Falcone across the room.

Bruce: "It looks like our reunion's been cut short, Carmine, shouldn't take more than a day to plan another one though," Bruce hoisted up his new black book. Using the last have the power he had, Bruce begins to teleport away via shadows. Carmine, despite being free from the shadows, was still frozen in fear, eyes wide.

Bruce: "Don't bother sleeping with your lights on, it won't help you."

And with that, Bruce vanishes into thin air. Carmine breathed heavily as he picked himself up. In his 15 years as a gang leader, he'd done a lot of things, horrible things to people, both good and bad. Yet, Carmine had never been attacked before but never like this. Never has someone just busted into his headquarters, overpowered his men, tore the place apart, and gotten so close to him. This new experience filled him with a new powerful feeling.

Carmine: Get your asses up right this ******* minute, That little **** just tore the god damn place in half and then had the never to threaten us as he left. I want this place back together in the next 20 minutes. I need to have a little chat with our employer!"


	22. Chapter 22 Bruce's Actions

The night streets of Gotham are a place where violence flourished, and gangs were bountiful. No one was sure exactly how many gangs that were on the streets; it seemed that every block was somebody's turf. Even police officers new to travel with caution, however, if you're looking for gangs, this is the best time to search.

Barry: All right, so how do we go about doing this?

There was a pause

Arthur: Oh yeah … This is kinda … what Bruce does

Hal: Well Wayne Brain is not here right now, and we don't need a plan

Diana: Hal's right. Somewhat, Bruce isn't here, but we do need a plan, A moment "Hail Athena."

Diana got a blue glow around her as she concentrated. Barry and Arthur also started thinking while Hal tried to.

Diana: Alright, I got something

Barry: A plan?

Diana: More like a strategy but yes

It was indeed more a Strategy than a plan that they put into effect around Gotham, and many a gang member the next day would recount the same story.

"Well, we were all just minding our own business before everyone thought they saw red streaks and yellow sparks circling around us, then the entire area lit up with green lights. After that, this muscular boy and muscular girl beat the crap out of everybody. Whoever was still conscious after around 5 minutes would get some yellow rope around their neck and asked, Did you attack Bruce Wayne?"

This, of course, was the work of the Just Us Gang, unfortunately there was one thing Diana's strategy didn't factor in, stronger people. Which was why they were now currently running from machine-gun fire and magic blasts.

"Couple of punk meta-kids think they can just break down doors and cause trouble!" shouted a random Gang Member as her crew continued firing laser bullets from weapons and throw magic blasts around.

Hal stopped flying away and let the others race past him before putting up a green construct brick wall that blocked the blasts and disrupted the gang members' vision. This was enough to let Diana, Arthur, and Barry make their way up a fire escape to a nearby rooftop. Hal then had his construct move slightly down the alleyway and around the corner. At the same time, he bent the light around himself, becoming invisible. Sure, enough, the pursuing gang members followed the construct around the corner, and with the current threat now out of the way, the Just Us Gang all breathed a sigh of relief. Hal flew up to the nearby rooftop where his friends were all taking a knee and breathing heavily.

Hal: Can I go out on a limb here and assume that they don't have Bruce?

Diana: Indeed, that was the 13th gang we've asked (pause) this city is a mess.

Barry: it be faster if we could split up, but Diana has the only reliable lie detector.

Arthur: Sorry my heartbeat hearing isn't really effective on somebody during a fight

Barry: It's probably better that we're together, half of those gangs were way stronger than us. This is like one of those open-world RPGs games where certain enemy hordes are easy to take out, but others are way too high level for you to do, and you have to run away. Which by the way you three are getting good at…"

Hal: Barry Stop, You say run away it like it's a good thing

Diana: The four of us are strong, but we can't fight the whole world, we can't even fight the entire city

Hal: You wanna stop looking?

Arthur: No, but a break is in order

Diana, Hal, and Barry: Yeah

Barry looked over the edge rooftop and saw a delivery truck dropping off sodas. He raced down the wall and across the street to the back of the truck and grab 4 drinks from a crate while the driver wasn't looking. Barry then bolted back up to the roof, placed the sodas down in front of everybody and began to chug soda before looking up at his friends.

Arthur: I actually was getting thirsty

Barry: Oh, sorry you guys probably want some too

Barry bolted back down to the truck and grabbed three more sodas, and brought them back to his friends. He picked up his first soda, finished it in two swings, and began to work on the second one. His friends just looked at him and sighed with smiles.

Inside the halls of Wayne Manor, Clark and Alfred sit alone in the manner just waiting in worry; when suddenly in front of both of them, a shadowy black puff appeared out of thin air.

Alfred: What the …?

Clark: Is that!

Bruce suddenly appears in a puff of black smoke as the last of power he once had faded. He beings to pull himself up and compose himself.

Bruce: Wasn't sure I was gonna make that last jump, Good thing I still had a little bit left, I just realized I didn't have any real way out of that building.

Alfred and Clark look up and shock before running up and hugging Bruce, overjoyed to see Bruce is OK

Alfred: Master Bruce

Clark: Buddy, you're ok we've been worried sick.

Bruce: yep, I'm fine. Good seeing you Clark, I've gotta get to the Research Room, Alfred is my communicator up there?

Alfred: um … yes, Sir?

Bruce: Good, I need to contact an old friend she might be able to help me with this.

No, sooner had he arrived Bruce just walked away from Clark and Alfred and headed straight to his Research Room as if he hadn't just appeared in a popped out of shadows after disappearing this afternoon. Clark and Alfred followed him up the stairs hungry for answers.

Alfred: Master Bruce, what happened to you? Where have you been?

Clark: Yeah, you just disappeared during the speech attack. We thought you'd been kidnapped or something. Our friends are out right now searching for the culprit.

Bruce: It was the Falconies, I saw their leader in the crowd earlier.

Alfred: The Falconies! Will that gang family ever leave us be? Are you all alright?

Clark: Yeah, where are they? I'll text the gang and will head over there to teach them a lesson

Bruce: No need, I already did. Right now, they are all probably picking their teeth up off the ground

Alfred: What? You took them all on by yourself! It's one of the toughest gangs in the city. How did you even?

Bruce: It was easy with my shadow powers; I stormed the building, tore it up and put fear into the heart of that criminal scum.

Alfred: Wait, shadow powers?

Clark: You have what powers now too? That's awesome! How did you get them? How do they work?

Having reached the Research Room Door and pretty much done answering questions, Bruce stopped and turned around and summarize the past three hours according to his memory.

Bruce: The power I gained was Umbrakinesis AKA Controlling Shadows. One of the potion bottles at the speech attack hit me at apparently had a ton of dark magic in it. I woke up with the ability to control darkness and used it to attack the Falconies, but they had a weird potion kid who used this book to take it away. Before they were completely gone, I stole the book from him and teleported away. Hopefully, I can use this book to get my power back permanently

Bruce then closes the door leaving Clark and Alfred rather confused; Bruce moves toward his big holo-desk and grabs his communicator. He began to type up a message to his old friend Zatanna. While Bruce and Clark were each other first friends, they had made a couple others who came and went. Bruce and Zatanna had met at his 10th Birthday Party (Alfred Idea and project); her father was the magician, the Great Zatara. Clark enjoyed the tricks, but Bruce could see through them all, Zatanna reveals her and her father were real magic users and shown some really spells after the show. Zatanna and her father did travel a lot, so she and Bruce kept in touch via communicator.

Bruce: Zatanna; I got this book of some form of black magic, and it seems to have real magic in it. Potions from it gave me real power over the darkness, currently researching. Here's a picture of it. Message me back as soon as you can.

Bruce sat down his desk in his big Research room, turned up the lights around out the main-desk, and observed the book seem to be old but not worn down.

Bruce: The title was written in what appeared to be some form of Latin, alright, this is gonna be annoying. From my computer can translate it says "Head of the Demon, League of Shadows". Wonder what that is?

Bruce noticed there were also multiple pages folded in and marked. Bruce opened the book

Bruce: Most likely, Joe's way of keeping track of what he was working on most likely. That potion kid had his hands open to here, so this looks like a good place to start.

Clark and Alfred made their way down the stairs confused. This was not the first time Bruce had just isolated himself from other without saying a word, however that didn't make it easier.

Alfred: Well, I am going to go from the authorities in town and tell them what happened. Master Clark, you should probably go inform your friends to stop running around hunting gangs.

Clark: Not exactly a safe hobby.

Alfred: Gotham is not exactly a safe neighborhood for children, even with powers.

As Alfred grabbed the phone, he went back to Bruce's room and said through the door.

Alfred: Umm Master Bruce, how do you even know Carmine Falcone is still in the Gotham district? From what you said you did to him and his horrid gang, Falcone's probably flown the coop as they say

That is actually the one thing Carmine was not doing, he was having his men clean up the mess of his base.

Goon 1: Hey Boss, we can't find Joe?

Carmine: Kid, Probably ran home scared or wherever. Doesn't matter anyway we're done with magic, Look at what that Wayne brat did.

Carmine made his way to his office and video chats up his employer.

Carmine: Hey, we gotta problem

Luthor was in his office chair alone save the Mercy A.I. "We sure do. You were told, I call you not the other way around"

Carmine: I was also told that this would be a simple job. Then the Wayne kid came after us and tore the place apart.

Luthor: One boy took out your entire gang and warehouse apart?

Carmine: One of Joe's freaky potion gave him super-powers or something. I think he's normal now, but he took the book that gave him power in the first place, so he might be plotting revenge now, I don't know.

Luthor: Well, that doesn't seem like a difficult task for someone like you to deal with on your own

Carmine: Well, that's not all, according to my informants some group of kids calling themselves Just Us Gang, they've been running around Gotham tonight beating up of gangs and causing trouble.

Goon: They are where going after gangs all night

Goon: I heard it was like 20 people

Goon: I heard they got a bunch of magic freaks and metahumans

Goon: I heard they blew up the Sirens and the Wonderland gang

Carmine: Ok, so my office window has a big hole in it now.

Alexander paused inside his exo-suit and thought to himself, "So it's not just the wealthy they're after, what is your goal Just Us Gang?"

Luthor: Mr. Falconie, you were hired to stir up fear at the rally, and you achieved your goal. Money is currently on its way into your accounts as we speak. So, what exactly is the point of this interruption?

Carmine: I didn't sign up with you to put my own operation in jeopardy, so I'm gonna need a little something from you. Those anti metahuman weapons you keep talking about I want them. Me and the boys are going up Wayne manor to remind him and his meta-freak gang who runs this town.

Luthor: isn't that a little excessive how do you even know…

Carmine: You weren't here! So your opinion on the matter ain't worth spit to me.

Alexander once again paused, "I should punish him for that; however, I might be able to use this fool. I wanted to scare Bruce off after all, and this would definitely do it. If Wayne happens to be connected to this Just Us Gang, that will definitely take down the competition."

Alexander had his Adult Exo-suit give a warm smile and say, "don't you worry, Mr. Falcon, you'll have our top tier gear to write this wrong."

Carmine: Good to hear.

Luthor: Um, when are you planning on using those weapons, I have associates near Wayne manor and simply can't have them caught in the crossfire.

Carmine: Clear out around Wayne Manor tonight Right after you give us the new weapons. We'll be using them to show Bruce and his little gang of misfits who runs this town.

Luthor: Certainly, good day.

Carmine ends the video chat

Alexander: Mercy

Mercy: yes Lex

Alexander: have our most effective but still experimental weapons presentable, book a private drop at the old Gotham Bottling Business and prepare a stealth drone, we having a little test run tonight

Mercy: Hoping some faulty prototype glitch takes out the competition and the witnesses

Alexander: My designs are never faulty, but I due prefer testing these things in the lab. At least this way, I don't have to clean up if something goes horribly wrong.


	23. Chapter 23 Gathering at Wayne Manor

Back at Wayne Manor, Clark returns with the rest of the gang who are not the best shape. They're all covered in scrapes and bruises, of course fighting 20 gangs will do that to anyone. The group made their way to one of the Manor's many lounges and rested, as Clark got them up to speed on everything that had happened.

Clark: So yeah, that's basically what happened, Bruce, magic potion, shadow powers

Barry "Sounds like something out of a comic or cartoon" as he moved slowly on his sore limbs

Hal "And Wayne Brain's back to normal now? Normal for him, I mean," he walked to a couch too mentally exhausted to fly.

Clark: I guess, he's trying to figure out that black magic book

Diana "Black Magic's nothing to play around with," she said still standing not wanting to stain anything with her cuts

Arthur: "I don't understand why he didn't just text us he was ok, before we tore up a city that wanted to tear us apart" his hair a mess and his shirt missing

Alfred walked in and saw the scene " Good Lord, let me get the medical what supplies."

Diana: don't worry Alfred,

Barry: We all heal faster than most

Arthur: It's just taking a little longer than usual

Hal: Still a band-aid and some snacks wouldn't hurt

Clark: I know where they are, back in a minute

Clark took off down the hallway almost a blue blur

Barry: Oh yeah, I forgot he has superspeed, wonder why he rarely uses it?

The crash was suddenly heard in the next room over, followed by a loud "Sorry!"

Diana: that's why

Clark returned with a tray filled with bandages and snacks. As Alfred began to treat them all, their communicators suddenly buzzed with a text from Bruce. "I'm fine, doing important research, do not disturb, you're not needed."

There what is a silence in the room as the message sunk in which Arthur then broke

Arthur: Seriously

Diana: Not even a thank you

Barry: Is he really that busy?

Hal: or that much of a jerk?

Clark: guys come on it's not like…

Diana: like what Clark?

Hall: Like he doesn't need us anymore so we can just go off until he calls us back

Diana, Arthur, Barry: Yeah

Clark: Hang on let me go talk to him

Clark race up the stairs and knocked on Bruce's door

Clark: Hey, Bruce the others are here

Bruce: I sent a text

Clark: Yeah, well they were really worried earlier

Bruce: I fine

Clark: I know, do you want some help?

Bruce: I doubt any of you are capable of handling this, and once I figure this out, I'm not going to need anyone ever again.

Clark paused before forcing out a weak "okay," and walking away, he muttered to himself, "I guess anyone includes me." He makes his way slowly back towards the gang with a frown on his typically happy face. Alfred was done patching them all up, and the snacks were gone, a majority of the wrapper around Barry's feet.

Clark: You guys really wanna just leave?

Alfred: Children, a wait here a few moments if you would

Alfred with a fire in his eyes marched up the steps before knocking loudly on Bruce's door

Alfred: Master Bruce; open up, we need to have a talk!

Bruce: seriously, I try to focus on…

Alfred kicked the door open and takes the book out of Bruce's hands. Bruce was about to say something however Alfred had a look on his face

Bruce thought to himself, "haven't seen that look in a while."

Alfred: Your friends are currently sitting downstairs covered in scrapes and bruises from spending the night in Gotham City searching for you. I patched all them up, it's what I do. I do a lot for you, Master Bruce. Remember when you were younger, and I drove an hour almost every day for years so you could play with your one good friend who has no control over his dangerous powers. Or how about when I let you learn parkour, combat training, hacking, and bloody ninja stealth. And as of this year, I've let you run throughout the city doing god knows what with a bunch of meta-teens, good children but still and destroy a skyscraper holding a formal gala.

Bruce: we're trying to-

Alfred: I don't care what the outcome was, you were doing was illegal, but I let you do it. I let you do a lot of dangerous and unorthodox things, things your parents would have fired me for if they were still here, and do you know why?

Bruce: be—

Alfred: Because after you were traumatized, you were dead to the world, but when you got to do these insane things, you are happy, you were motivated, and you were making friends. With the purest of intentions, you went out into the world. You were smart enough to learn almost anything while avoiding screw-ups and take responsibility. We both know how terrible getting Clark caught in that construction site could have been for a young metahuman!

Bruce: Is there a "however" coming?

Alfred: Quiet! However, I am not going to sit by and allow you to ignore the best thing that ever happened to you!

Bruce: Getting superpowers

Alfred: Getting friends, Bruce! Instead of being a shut-in, you were going out, having people come over, and finally not keeping everybody bloody arms distance. Was it a slow process? Of course, hell, the only reason that Clark boy put up with it was because he was just as lonely as you and frankly to damn nice. Then you managed to make 4 new friends in one day somehow. Friends who are more than willing to follow you on this crazy crusade of yours and fight what would have to have been around 20 gangs in one evening for you. As the person responsible for your well-being, I'm not going to allow you to alienate and possibly lose the only friends you're probably ever going to have because you are too sidetracked with some bloody black magic project!

Bruce: It's not just some project! That power, it let me … I could … I was finally able to get revenge on the Falconies, but then I was interrupted. I need it back to finish what they started!

Alfred slowly sighs, switches to a more empathetic tone and puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder

Alfred: Master Bruce, We both know what they took from us, how you suffered more than anyone else?

Bruce flashes back to the memory off his parent deaths, it had been years, but he still remembers every detail. (a slightly more modern update)

Bruce remembered the movie theater where his family was watching Zorro. Suddenly hearing gunfire and shouts that weren't from the movie screen, then looking around to see gunmen shooting up the theatre. Bruce attended as his father moves from his seat to the aisle to try to disarm one of the gunmen only to get a bullet through his head. Bruce runs towards his father when he hears a "Bruce, No!" before he is grabbed by mother just in time for a bullet to go straight over his head and into her heart. His parent's corpses fall on top of him as more bullets fly, tearing through them. Bruce remembers being sandwiched with his father's body on top of him, and his mother's underneath and feeling weird liquid that he would later learn to be blood. The gunmen must've had thought he was dead because he remained there trapped, he was too small to get his father large body off of him and too afraid moving would reveal his survival. Bruce's father's torso blocked his vision, so all he sees is darkness, but his ears still worked. They heard everything, the gunfire, the screams, and the death as the shooters kill everyone else in the theater. He's not sure how long he was down there for or when the noise stopped. Still, he remembers his heart-stopping when someone pulled his father's body off of him. He remembers thinking how this would be the end of him and bursting into tears when he saw a police officer's badge.

Bruce snapped back to reality with a tear running down his face comforted by Alfred.

Bruce: It was them Alfred, It was the Falcone Family. They're gang turned that show into a nightmare. I just want to wake up

Alfred: I know you want revenge for that atrocity, that ended your parent's lives, but not at the cost of your own. Beside the nightmare you claim to be stuck in it hasn't been all bad, has it?

Bruce is quiet for a moment before hugging Alfred, "maybe there's a reason I don't have that kind of power and they all do"

Unknown to Bruce and Alfred, their private moment wasn't so private. Hal had recovered just enough to make a telescopic spying construct that let the gang see and hear everything.

Hal: I only made that thing so I could listen to Alfred tell Bruce off, I wasn't expecting … eh

Diana: to listen to a story about our dear friends suffering

Arthur: These Feels

Barry Sniffles

Clark "Yeah" wipes away a tear " It never get easier to hear his story, it's hard for him to let people in when he's afraid they'll be taken out."

Back upstairs in Bruce's room, "They're still downstairs, Master Bruce, perhaps you should..."

Bruce: You're right, Alfred.

Bruce stands up and begins to walk away from the research table towards the door.

Barry: He's coming back everyone acts naturally

Gang wiped off their faces and took unsuspicious poses waiting for their friend to return to them, and that's when the front of Wayne Manor suddenly exploded.


	24. Chapter 24 Falcone Makes His Move

The Just Us Gang all hoped up and raced to the front of the Manor, where there was once a large room with high ceilings and a dual grand stairway, there was now a humongous hole where the front doors had once been.

As the smoke cleared, the Falcone Gang stepped forward, each armed and dangerous.

Barry: Where did all these people come from?

Clark: "We were so busy listening to Bruce, we must not have noticed them all showing up."

Arthur: Are they the gang whose hurt Bruce?

Falcone: Hurt him?! He busted into my building, in the heart of my territory, and put half my crew into the hospital!

Diana: Your gang's violence drew the first blood years ago.

Falcone walked further through as remains of the front doors caved in sealing off the Manor. "Perhaps, but jobs go bad all the time, an unfortunate truth in this business. The kid should have gotten over it and been lucky he wasn't a casualty. Speaking of Lucky …" Falcone begins to take a long look around the entrance room of the Manor. "Bruce was left with all this and more coming, shoulda been satisfied with that instead of running around with a bunch of meta-brats. Although, if the brat couldn't appreciate what he had but made, I will instead of burning it down. In the market for a new headquarters."

"You're not doing either," Clark said as the gang sprang into action; however, some of Falcone's men were armed with the unique weapons curiosity of Lex Corp. The Just Us Gang was caught off guard as colorful rays and wild contraptions flew to the air turning all five teens from heroes to hostages.

Hal manages to send off a quick energy blast, that went right over the gangster's heads and flew directly into on Alexander's drone, destroying it out before seeing anything.

Alexander "Drat, shows over before it begins and which the front way caved in like that, I can't send another drone inside. Looks like all I'll learn from this encounter is to pay a little more attention to Bruce Wayne and Wayne Industries."

Back in the research room, Bruce and Alfred could hear the chaos do below. Bruce goes into a slight panic hearing to sounds of gunfire and screaming downstairs and begins to flashback to the theater, but Alfred pills him back.

Alfred: Master Bruce! Are you with me?

Bruce: Sorry, yeah. I'm with you. I have to stop those guys. Ok, Uhm, so I'll cut the power to the Manor, then one by one I'll take'em all out. Wait, there are too many variables there. How can I even reach them all, plus I haven't even figured out the black magic yet?

Alfred: You don't need that, Master Bruce

Bruce: How can I do this, Alfred; I can't win with nothing?

Alfred: You do not have nothing, you have me, you have your brilliant mind, and you have five friends downstairs need help right now.

Bruce pauses, processing Alfred's words.

Bruce: You're right Alfred

Alfred: Yes, We will save your friends.

Bruce: Nope, their gonna save themselves I just have to give them the chance

Alfred: Sounds like you have a plan

Bruce: Exactly, it starts with you cutting the power.

As Alfred cut the power to the Manor and the building went dark, the gang members became very nervous. It just occurred to them that they hadn't captured Bruce yet just his friends, that he may or may not have been leading. They remembered what happened last time the lights went out, however, this time they were prepared. The gang members began to start shouting into the darkness of the Manor

Falcone: Nice try kid this ain't working a second time, I learned from my mistakes. I've got Tommy Laser guard patrolling the halls and all your friend tied up and guarded. Every one of them has strict orders to kill you or your friends if they even think you're in the room.

Now Bruce knew time was of the essence, thankfully he was still in his research room.

The gang members had started moving grouping in hallways looking for him and Alfred, thankfully in Bruce's paranoia, he had made the research room camouflage via a hologram projector above the doorway. He had activated it be before Alfred cut the power, and the room had its own power source.

Bruce accesses the security system within Wayne Manor, seeing all the rooms in the Manor at once from the research room screen. He then isolated down the part of the Manor, where all of his friends where being kept by all of Falcone members. "Alright, like he said, they all seem to all be on the same floor, and the rooms are rather far apart."

Alfred: However, will we go about this, they're all at the mercy of those thugs. And we're short on offense and defense.

Bruce: True, but we do have one advantage, this is our house, Alfred. We know all the in's and outs of it, and now we know where everyone is. If you take out those hall monitors and I can free my friends who can rescue themselves.

Bruce and Alfred re-watch the footage of the Just Us Gang be taken down, and pulled all the facts with Alfred. "OK, here's what I know, there are at least 12 men in the house, one of those is Falcone, 5 have special weapons that are restraining my friends, while the rest, including Falcone patrol from the halls. I have never seen weapons like this around Gotham or any of the other districts in Mega-City State, so they must be experimental, probably not even in circulation.

Alfred: Bloody Hell, if it was just Tommy Lasers, we could take them out one at a time. There's no way of really knowing with those weapons of theirs will do? Where on earth did, they even get those"

Bruce: I don't know, but they were able to get a magic-user earlier, they must have a more extended reach in the city than anyone realized"

Alfred: I assume alerting the authority is out of the question

Bruce: They'll come because I have money, but it's not like I can request ones that are not on Falcone's payroll, not to mention with the Just Us Gang still priority one my metahuman friends would definitely be taken in as well.

Alfred: then we're on our own, better that way I suppose.

Bruce focused on the screens where his friends, and did a little math. "The weapons their holding plus the reaction my friends are having should equal what the weapon does."

They played over Clark's defeat, he launched at Falcone but was hit by a loud and bright blast.

Bruce: Clark: I've known Clark for years, he's suffering from sensory overload right now, and the weapon appears to both produce a sound and a light. So the blaster is either scrambling the user's senses.

Alfred: The woman guarding him keeps firing at him every time Clark seems to start recovering.

Bruce: Bastards, their gonna pay.

They played over Diana's defeat, she managed to knock the man down, but then the whip curled around her neck, and suddenly she fell to the ground.

Bruce: She still has the energy whip around her neck

Alfred: Based on her current body language, she's paralyzed.

Bruce: Considering how Diana's powers work, that whip must be directly attacking her nervous system.

Bruce and Alfred play over Barry's defeat. Barry races around his Goon before climbing up and flipping off him. Barry's body language suggests he was going to jumping on his head. However, before Barry could the man sidestep out of the way and tagged Barry with some kind of disc. Suddenly Barry fell to the ground hard and could barely stand the man then turned a dial, and Barry plummeted to the ground, and they had to drag him out of the room.

Alfred: Another paralyzer

Bruce: I don't think so; it almost looks more like Barry was being smacked or pushed down. Call me crazy, but it might be some form of gravity weapon, causing him to become too heavy to move.

They then examine Arthur's video

Alfred: How odd Arthur was hit once by a Ray in the chest, he seemed to be in pain, but unlike the others, he was still fighting once he was hit.

Bruce: Now they just tide him up that Chair.

Alfred: Huh, Wait, zoom in … does he seem smaller to you?

Bruce: Hmm … I've often noticed the past couple of months that Arthur's build seems to change throughout the day. Sometimes he has the same athletic frame as Hal or me you know athletic, but other times, he's buffer like a fitness model.

Alfred: You know, Master Bruce, some fish shrivel up on land but expand when placed back into the water.

Bruce: The smoke coming from the ray suggests heat perhaps it rapidly dehydrated him

Finally, they watch Hal; as usual, Hal flew right to the Goon a full speed.

Alfred: Was he trying to ram him?

Bruce: Never really know with Hal, probably

The Goon, however, lifts up his weapon, and the blast hits Hal and knocks him out of the sky. When Hal tries to get back up, he pauses and stumbles as if he loses focus

Alfred: That's an odd reaction, he appears quite distorted

Bruce: The way Hal's power seems to work is that they only require Focus and Imagination,

Alfred: So, to stop him, one would have to mess with his head. Hmmm, zoom in on that weapon, I need a closer, I think I've seen it before

Bruce: When?

Alfred: I had a life before here

Bruce then replays the footage of Hal being hit again, he loops it a couple of time.

Alfred: still finding clues, master Bruce

Bruce: No, it's just funny seeing that jerk get knocked out of the air

Alfred: It won't be if you keep watching it, save it for later before it starts to drag

After severing the situation, he comes to a couple conclusions.

Bruce: One, this is my house, I know the layout better than anyone, even in the dark. Two, while my friends are restrained, they are not helpless. Three, criminals in Gotham come in three forms mastermind leader, hired hands, and gopher goons. The guys Falcone entered with all seem consist of goons and mooks. So the peoples he's got roaming the halls may not be all that capable and might go down with a swift punch.

Bruce turned and looked to Alfred

Bruce: Alright, I've got a plan, Alfred, do you think you can handle the gophers in the hallway?

Alfred: That would be one of the easier things you've ever asked me to do master Bruce.

Bruce walks over to a nearby air vent and enters it

Bruce: Alright, time to go rescue my friends and stop Falcone.


	25. Chapter 25 Wayne Brain Rescue

Bruce made his way through to vents towards the room where Clark was being held and enters it behind the woman guarding him. She has two weapons in each hand; one was the special sensory weapon. The other was the Tommy Laser. Thankfully, Clark moaning from the pain kept her attention on him, as Clark was once again blasted with the ray. Seeing his best friend in this state made Bruce want to stealth to the wind and just lung at her; however, he knew he couldn't do that. Bruce wasn't worried about Clark being held at gunpoint; Clark's bulletproof, but Bruce can't risk her calling for backup. Bruce snuck further into the room and swipes the woman walkie-talkie from off her person.

Bruce then stood straight up, and just as the woman was about to stun, Clark again swept her leg, sending the guard tumbling to the ground.

Guard: What the hell?

Bruce let his rage out on the guard, hitting her over and over again, the woman put her hands up and tossed him off and aside. Bruce tries to get the woman to talk and distract her, but she's not a talker, she simply picked up her gun and opened fire.

Luckily, it's was a large dark room and plenty of space to move and hide, Bruce began to parkour around jumping and diving form behind furniture with the laser bolts of the Tommy Laser always a few inches away from his heels. After about 2 minutes the thug had Bruce cornered

Guard: End of the line kid

Bruce Gulped Open this would be the end of the story, he closes eyes waiting, but the turn of the Laser Bolt never came. He opens them see Clark jump out in front of blocking the shot.

Clark: Don't you dare.

Before the guard woman Could get out sensory overload gun, Clark unloaded a blast of his hot vision sending her flying across the room into a bookshelf and knocking her out. With all the commotion, the guard walkie talkie with Bruce had in his pocket went off.

Falcone: Hey, what with all the rachet?

Clark at first looked worried, but Bruce had anticipated all of this and fakes the woman's voice-over walkie-talkie to remove any suspicion.

Bruce: Oh, the little brat tried to get away from me, put on a real show too. I was too smart for the kid he's back tied up where he belongs.

Falcone: Alright then, Stay sharp we still haven't found the final brat

Bruce: Right

As Bruce hung up, Clark asked Bruce, "OK, how could you have possibly planned out all that?"

Bruce: I knew whatever they were using on you wouldn't last long if they had to keep blasting you. So you had to keep her busy after the last shot so you would have enough time to properly recover. I didn't plan on getting caught though.

Clark: I wouldn't say properly recovered, thankfully I was able to focus on your voice even though all the other noises" Clark collapsed into a nearby chair that wasn't filed with Tommy laser holes

Bruce: Thanks man, Rest up and get you senses back in order, I'm going for the others.

Bruce re-entered the ventilation system and made his way toward the room Diana was being held in after the last rescue Bruce knew he's going to have a better plan

Bruce: Can't just rely on the power of friendship

However, he could rely on the power of laziness, once he reached the next room, the guard wasn't even watching Diana. The guard was sitting in a nearby chair on his phone with Diana simply tied up nearby like a dog. Diana's eyes where wide open never blinking, she looked like a creepy live sized doll.

Bruce: That can't be comfortable, let's fix that.

Bruce throws a Dagger from the grate through the whip cutting it in two and ending the paralysis flow. The guard didn't even look up from his phone. Diana's eyes blinked twice before closing them pain and groaning,

Diana: Arrgghh

Guard: huh? Hey how are you

He suddenly looked down, noticing the wire had been cut before he could react Diana pounced on him with eyes shut with pain and anger on her face.

Diana: You made me into a living statue, I was denied even the ability to blink, and my thoughts were stalled. However, do not assume that I need eyes to make you regret your actions.

Bruce: When you're done head towards the main hall.

Diana: Bruce? … Thank you, friend

Bruce moves toward the next room, exiting the vents and re-entering the hallway. Bruce had to now make his way under the floorboard. The only way to access that area was the Hall-Closet nearby. As he moved throughout the darkness, Bruce noticed to notice at least two unconscious bodies on the ground. They were tied up and stripped of both weapons and shoes.

Bruce: I'm gonna ask Alfred a little bit more about his pre-Butler history.

Bruce made its way to the Hall closet and opened one of the hatches on the floor, and he began to crawl in the crawl space underneath. It was rather nasty down there, unlike the vents that were always blowing but down here, not so much. Bruce wasn't sure if the webs he was feeling were cobwebs or spiders, but he didn't have to think about that. For his plan to work, he needed to be under Barry's floor, and without the shadow magic, this was the only option. So, Bruce ignored every tingle merely writing it off as a random itch.

Once Bruce was positive, he was in position under where Barry's back would be, Bruce using one of the daggers he kept it all times, he managed to cut through a chunk of one of the floorboards. Now he could see the device that was weighing Barry down.

Bruce: Barry, if you can hear me exhale really deeply through your nose

A long breath suddenly came out of Barry's nose.

Bruce: Good alright, I think this might be a gravity weapon, does it feel like the weight of the world is on you? Exhale heavily if you agree.

Another long exhale came out of Barry's nose.

Bruce: All right, let's see how this little disc is wired?

With surgical like precision Bruce managed to open the back of the disc pointed towards him access its circuitry. Bruce wants again was grateful for his night-vision goggles and wrist-mounted computer. While he wasn't able to entirely re-program it, he was able to hack the receiver so that it will do the opposite of the commands it is given. He whispers to Barry one more time

Bruce: Keep collapsing when the man hits the button so that he thinks you're pushing through it with some form of super-strength

Bruce then wiggles the flood boards under Barry, the remarkably observe guard spring into action

Guard: Finally pushing threw huh, nice try

He turned a knob on the gun he was armed with, and Barry suddenly felt lighter. Still not enough to move, but instead of feeling like a grown man was sitting on him, it now felt like a teenager. Pinning his arms back to the ground and giving a long exhaled as a signal, Bruce once again wiggled the floorboards. The guard reacted accordingly and increases the gravity, the teenager became a small child. Bruce and Barry continue the little ruse make him lighter and lighter until Barry felt back to normal. It the blink of an eye, Barry hopped up, and he swiped off the device and flung it at the man. This knocked the man off balance stunning him for a couple seconds more than long enough for Barry to dash forward and knocked the guard out with a super-fast kick to the nose.

Barry: take that jerk, ha-ha-ha, Hey, Bruce let me get you out of there

Barry bolted over to Bruce's little hole, grabbed the dagger he initially used to cut the floorboard, and cut them big enough for Bruce to climb out. Barry then dusted Bruce off.

Barry: Woah, man. That was crazy. You are super smart. Who needs super pow….woah.

Barry suddenly got very uneasy and started to tumble, Bruce caught him.

Bruce: I was wondering when that was going to happen, Barry, all those gravity changes were done to your body definitely caused a ton of minor damages through your body. I guess you were moving faster than your pain receptors … somehow.

Barry: Ow … Ahh, Man.

Bruce: The good news is anyone else would take days to heal from those intense gravity changes, but it should take you a couple of minutes.

Bruce then made his way towards the room Arthur was tied up in.

Bruce V.O. : Unfortunately, the ventilation and floor plan aren't going to help me. Going to have to simply come through the door. He might call for backup, which would be unfortunate, but there's also a 75% chance if I attack first he will focus purely on me and forget the walkie talkie.

Bruce continued to think when he suddenly gained an idea. Bruce barged into the room and toss one of his miniature explosives a dagger toward Arthur's head it exploded on sight. The sprang up, grabbed his gun, and pointing it at Bruce, still standing in the doorway, holding another one of his little daggers.

Thug: Should have worked on your aim, kid.

Bruce: What do you mean by that?

Thug: When you barged in here, he tried to hit me but missed.

Bruce: I wasn't aiming at you

Thug: So you are trying to blow up your friend's face?

Bruce: No, this is my house. I know everything about it include the location of water pipes right above his head.

As the smoke around Arthur's head began to clear, water could be seen flowing out of the pipes above Arthur, drenching him. Arthur smiled as his body absorbed the water, his muscles swelled, restoring his strength. Now rehydrated Arthur tore off the chains freeing himself. The guard tried to blast him again, but this time Arthur knew what was coming, he dodged ran up to the thug grabbing him by the torso and knocked him out in one punch.

Arthur: Pretty risky gambit there. How did you know he was going to keep talking to you instead of outright shooting you?"

"I didn't" Bruce pulled out a Power Pack from his pocket "I couldn't reach the heat weapon or you from vents, but I could reach his Tommy Laser."

Arthur: Nice work Wayne Brain

Bruce: Alright, rest up and rehydrate, One more left.

The final holding place was a library, where Hal was being held a room Bruce knew well. Bruce slipped into the room and hid among the bookshelves behind the thug and her hostage. Bruce manages to swipe the woman's walkie-talkie before Bruce then sprang out of hiding and attacked the thug.

Bruce: Over here

Bruce He's actually doing a pretty good job at fighting her off while balancing on a nearby table, pushing her farther and farther away from her Focus Ray gun until it was across along the table.

Sick of being a punching bag, the woman dived under the table and crawls towards the gun. Bruce lunched and flipped over to it. He pressed a button then fired it at Hal once again before putting it back down. The thug then popped up from under the table grabs the Focus Ray Gun and fires hitting Bruce square in the head.

Bruce: V.O: As I expected, the laser derails one's train of thought, can't think straight

Bruce then fell flat on to his back, collapsing on to the table. The woman smiles as she reached for a weapon to take out the kid for good. Suddenly she was struck by a green energy blast, Hal was pointing his ringed hand at her while hoisting himself up on a table. Well, not at 100%, he was aware enough for an energy blast to knock the thug out. Hal then hits Bruce with special laser restoring his normal brain function.

Hal: I thought you were supposed to save me?

Bruce: I did, I let myself get blasted. I had to keep her distracted just long enough for you to pull yourself together.

Hal: Really?

Bruce: Yeah, took you long enough, by the way. Wait here?

Bruce peeped his head outside the doorway to check, the halls were clear of Falcone's Men.

Bruce: Alright, the coast is clear, I told everyone to meet up in the Main Hall up-front dim the light-show.

Hal: Or I could just fly us through the halls super fast.

Bruce: You'll need time to recover...

Hal grabbed Bruce and flew at top speed through the halls of Wayne Manor, reaching the Main Hall in less than a minute. As they reached the top of the stairway, the lights in the once dark Manor suddenly popped on, stunning them both. Hal dropped Bruce at the top of the double stairway. Hal went flying over the banister into the chandelier before falling to the ground in front of everyone.

Hal: Good thing My powers can heal and shield.

Everyone: Hal!

Barry ran up and hugged his friend, while the sound of High-Fives filled the air.

Alfred: Alright, children we are not out of the woods yet. There's only one more member left to take out Carmine, the boss.

Diana: I doubt he can take all of us out a once.

Carmine: That right little lady?

The group is suddenly met with the arrival of Falcone, who is standing at the top of the grand stairway with a perfect shot at any of them and holding what appears to be an enormous spray gun.


	26. Chapter 26 Bruce's Decision

p class="MsoNormal"The Gang's moment of peace and joy was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Falcone. The Crime Lord was now standing at the top of the grand stairway with a perfect shot at any of them from what appears to be a large Super Soaker type water gun/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alfred: Bollocks! How did you even find us?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Falcone: Saw a Bright green light flash by, figured it by something to follow./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: Whoops/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Falcone: I gave you all a choice, you could have just stayed out of this and it all would have been over/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alfred: You just attacked our home, you attacked all of us and took children hostages!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Falcone: Yes, but you all could have just let me kill you all when I got here./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur: You think you can take all of us out with a kid's toy?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Carmine fires his aims his spray gun at the Gang Hal quickly put up a force field around them as the entire room was sprayed. The Just Us Gang watch as the whole place became engulfed in an odd purple, white and green gas from high Ceiling to the floor. The seemingly small stream bubbles and expands before bursting in a fiery and toxic explosion leave the room devested in a fog of multi-colored flames./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Carmine: A kid's toy indeed, The final gift from that Joe Brat, some form of magic acid that devours, dissolves, and detonates anything it comes into contact with./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The magical toxin began to eat through Hal energy force field/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: That's not supposed to happenspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Carmine: This stuff so powerful that the kid had to coat the inside of this gun so that it could hold it. Imagine what it'll do when it touches someone, I won't have to cause I'm about to find out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alfred: We need to move!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: I'll keep reinforcing the bubble, but I'm not sure how long it'll hold?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: Arthur and Barry, do you think you can blow away this fog a flame?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Barry: Not without spreading it around and burning off my hands/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur: I don't have any water to summon to trident, plus I don't think an uncontrollable flood is what we need right now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: Bruce, do you have your grapple-gun maybe we can (pause) Bruce. Wait, where's Bruce?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur: Wasn't he with Hal?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Barry: I didn't see him when Hal landed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alfred: Heaven NO, do you think he'll still out there in the gas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""AHHHHHH!" A scream came from outside the bubble/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: "Bruce!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Carmine "Get off me, you little juvenile delinquent." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: No/p  
p class="MsoNormal"While Hal had tumbled over the banister onto the floor, Bruce had let go before-hand, dropping onto the upper half of the stairs. He was about to head down when he noticed Carmine was coming and hid behind one of the doors leading to the hallway at the top of the stairs. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce had somewhat predicted this was going to happen. ''When Carmine becomes the last man standing, his behavior will be overrun by panic and frustration. Falcone will then overload his weapon and try to take out all of his problems in one blast if he sees them all in one place. That's why I had everyone meet in the same area. In this emotional state, he will be single-minded and not notice that I'm not there or that I'm secretly sneaking up behind him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce's attacks on Falcone was swift and brutal, utilizing his limited knowledge of combat and pressure points, Bruce didn't just want to stop Falcone, he wanted to hurt him. However, Falcone was bigger, stronger, and what's not going down quickly to some a child. He tried to focus the weapon at Bruce; however, Bruce kicked him, causing him to blast behind him. It when threw the banister and towards the ground below as the acidic substance filled hole the floor with deadly Green, Purple, and White fire. Falcone lost his balance and tumbled over the side before a grapple gun wrapped around his waist, leaving him dangling off the pit of fire hed created. Falcone could have just easily pulled himself up and away from the hands of death, but there was an angry 14-year-old in his way with his hands on the rope. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: First, my family, now my friends, you just won't stop until you've taken everything, won't you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Falcone: No, no, please!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce once again thinks back to the theater, lying on the floor helplessly pinned, hearing the people beg for their lives. The sounds that had haunted him for years were now coming from the man who caused them. Maybe if he finally disappeared, they'd stop./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bruce, wait!" a voice called out from through the fog of flames, grabbing his attention; it was Clark. He'd leaped through the magic acid wall that Consumed most of the Main hall surrounding Bruce and Falcone. Destroying his Blue sweatshirt, but that wasn't important right now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: I couldn't see you, but I could hear you. What are you about to do?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Ending it, ending him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: You sure that's what you wanna do Bruce, we always wanted to help people, and you said we'd never intentionally kill anyone."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: They're the reason I don't have parents; they took everything from me. I'm all alone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: You're not, alone, Bruce, you have me, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce looked back this time into Clark's eyes, clearly begging him to stop and listen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: For how long Clark? Your freaking invulnerable and look at what he's done to you?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They both looked down at Clark clothes while Bruce often came away from their adventures with a couple of scratches and tears, Clark's strength always meant that he at most had a little dust on his shirt. However, now he looked a mess, burns all over his face and arms, blue T-shit and Jeans covered in tears and scratches and eyes that recently been crying. All this did was infuriate Bruce; on top of everything else, this man had hurt his best friend and left him in such a sorry style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: It's not my Sunday best, I know, but …/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce looked right back at Carmine, still dangling./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: I can't lose you too/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: I'm not going anywhere buddy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: He knows who and what we are; this could ruin everything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: It'll be okay we can still help the metas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: I'm not talking about the Metas, I'm talking about you and me. You and all the others have powers; if you get caught, who knows what. They might take you'll away. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: They can try to keep us apart, but they'll fail./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: How do you know?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: I … I don't, but I know I've never wanted to take a life, and I know that despite being best friends, we disagree on many things. I guess this might just be another one of those./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce paused/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: No … No, it won't. Manor Voice Command Active Sprinklers!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"An English Voice similar to Alfred's responded, "Right away Master Bruce" and triggered the sprinklers, putting out the fire and diluting the toxins. Changing it from a room of Green, White, and Purple fog to water blue and gray Main Hall in mere minutes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce hands Carmine's grapple line over to Clark, who with his strength, chucks Carmine over to the now soaked but safe Just Us Gang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Carmine hits head on the landing, and he passed out on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: All right, then let's go round up the rest of his trash./p  
p class="MsoNormal"In a manner of minutes, the Just Us Gang quickly gather up the other thugs and gangsters Carmine brought and turned off the sprinklers and slapped them all awake, expect for a name="_Hlk44440781"/aCarmine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Barry: As you can see, even when caught unaware and injured, we still kicked your ass, so get out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: And unless you wish to find out what we're capable of armed and ready. I suggest you leave all of us style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur: Speak of this evening again to anyone, and next time you'll all go into a hole of fire/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: Something worse, we've got a lot of power and big imaginations/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Falcone's gang looked into the calm and angry eyes of the group in front of them. The Just Us Gang may have technically been a bunch of children. Still, at the moment, they was nothing childish about them, not jokes or emotional threats, just powers and promises./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Falcone's Gang picked up Carmine's unconcise body and left threw the big hole they made when they'd arrive./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As they wandered into the night, the goons discussed their next move/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Goon 1: What are we going to say to the boss?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Goon 2: I don't know, but it's not going to be a pleasant discussion./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Goon 3: I think I might find a new form of employment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Back inside the Manor, the Just Us Gang all made their way to the top of the stairs with Alfred and Clark to gathered and consoling Bruce. Bruce was finally allowing himself to feel the weight of a very emotional day, a weight that was now flowing out of his eyes and into his hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hours later at Lex Corp Towers, the Halls were empty except for one Lex Luthor; the man was still sitting in his desk having just finished his lasted report./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex Luthor: Well, that concludes another uneventful day, Mercy Lockdown, the top floor, and convert it from office to personal domain./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The ample office space began to convert into a more personal domestic setting when suddenly a voice said, "I've heard of living at the office but give me a break."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex: What the… pause convert./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The room stopped mid-transformation, and Lex Luthor looked around./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex: Out here genius/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The voice was coming from the ledge. Lex turned to see a mysterious figure standing on it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex: Mercy, are any of the aircraft scanners malfunctioning?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mercy: No, Lex./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex: Alright, then put the cloaking field up around the balcony, I apparently have an unexcepted guest./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mercy: Shall I train weapons on him?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex: Do you even have to ask?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man wandered outside and got a better look at the mysterious visitor. It was Joe, the Falconie Potion Maker, although you'd be forgiven for not recognizing him. The black boy's skin was now white as paper, his hair still in baby deadlock twists was now green, and his clothes were purple./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Hello, you were the big guy who was supplying Mister Carmine with all those fancy weapons right correct, that was one hell of a test run./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex was thrown off by this intruder, how did he even get in here? Sensing it best to play along, he acted as if nothing was off. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alex: Yes, I haven't heard from them for some time? Don't you work for them or something?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Yeah, I did, but you know I was done with following orders. You know, once I got this new magical makeover, I realized I should go off on my own, be my own boss and build my own empire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe was waving his hand about while he talked, and he kept giggling at nothing in particular./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex: And you came here for what, lessons cause I'm...?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before Lex could finish his statement, Joe stretched his arms outward and a cloud of green gas few toward Lex/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex: What the devil _ aahh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lex's whole torso was engulfed by green gas, sparks began to fly off as the Adult Exo Body Suit was being eaten by acid./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Oh well, now I know what the green gas does? Gonna have to find another possible partner/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexander's child's body tumbles out of the exo-suits wreck as he recomposes himself on the ground; it was Joe's turn to be surprised./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Wow, the tech tycoon was really just his kid in a suit, talk about getting wrapped up in your work./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlexander: what were you trying to do?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Well, see in the past 5 hours since my "evolution" I've noticed that different toxins do different things. I wanted the one that makes people more docile to my suggests so …/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexander: It would be easier to get your way yes, I've done the same before manic./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexander was picking himself the ground and stood up, now looking Joker face to face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Hmm, Hey, you're not much bigger than me, sniff-sniff, do you smell that?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alex: Chemical fumes and fried circuitry?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Nooo, well yeah, but something else, sniff-sniff. It's an opportunityspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span(curious to Chipper) to make a friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe now had a smile on his white face. Alexander was, for the first time, in forever confused. He looks at his fried exo-suit, then to the still grinning Joe and his own reflection in a nearby mirror. Alexander, then he shrugged his shoulders and said. "Oh, what the hell, you certainly made an impression. Come inside and let discuss whatever this is. At least then it'll be easier to kill you in I decide no."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Sounds lovely/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexander: I've never known the Falcone Crime Family to just let someone leave their employment alive./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joe: Oh, don't worry about them. They won't be missing me. In fact, you could say they were happy to see me go./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Back at the Bottling Factor were the Falconies had once set up headquarters, and purple gas filled the air surrounding the Falconie Crime family. No one complained about it this time though they simply sat and laid around the building with giant smiles on their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


	27. Chapter 27 Magic of Friends

p class="MsoNormal"A couple of days passed, and the Just Us Gang was sitting together talking in a scarp metal yards. A safe place for the Just Us Gang to meet up outside the Meta-Human Hives since they're mostly deserted and unlike most junkyards didn't stink of decay and grime. Bruce was finishing telling his friends the whole story, shadow powers in all./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo, I waved the book towards him and teleported away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur: What "I'll be back" threat did you make?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: I said "sleep with the lights on,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: Imagine seeing him in his pajamas or worse underwear. BTW Dark Knight?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: I think it's an excellent name for you, Bruce/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Better than Hot Vision/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: Ha-ha, well, if you get powers again, you can use whatever names you want, not that you need any./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Barry: Yeah, What are you thinking about, Bruce has a superpower, he's super smart, although shadow powers are a pretty good fit for you, Bruce/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: And having them isn't far from the craziest thing you've ever gone style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: Were you able to make any headway on the Book of Black?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Nope, it's written in some ancient dead language. However, I finally got into contact with my old acquaintance, Zatanna./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: Really, what did she say?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A voice from atop a pile of old cars responded, "She said if you wanted to learn magic, you just had to ask."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The whole group looked up towards the voice, two teens stood above them, a girl with a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a top hat and a blonde boy, wearing a black t-shirt with a red pentagram and black jeans./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Zatanna, always full of surprises. I thought your dad's traveling show was on the other side of the country./p  
p class="MsoNormal"In a flash of Fire and Sparkles, the two teleported down in-front of the gang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna: Yeah, but nothing is too far away when you can teleport, Nice to meet you all. I'm Zatanna, show-stopping sorcerous in training, and this is my boyfriend John Constantine, Supernatural rock star. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"John spoke with a British Accent, "Wanted to see if Gotham was a Shitter it's praised to be, It was?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna: John, Shush. Anyway, we came to see this Book of Black you found. John here knows and practices more dark magic than I do, so he's kind of an expert./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: Really?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"John clapped his hands together, and two fire pentagrams appeared from his palm, suddenly a metal guitar manifested between them, which he strummed twice "dark, not demonic love, but if you're interested…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: I'm not./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Anyway," Bruce said, taking out the Big Book of Black and handing it to Zatanna and John, who sent away his guitar in another fiery puff./p  
p class="MsoNormal"John: Never seen a grimoire like this before but it looks promising/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna: Careful Black Magic isn't for the faint of heart; it can do all sorts of nasty things. However, since you seemed interested, I brought you this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna took out a black, violet, and gray book, it couldn't have been any larger than a palm-sized Dictionary and had what looked like bats on the covers. She handed it to Bruce/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: What's this? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna: It's among my father's old books on the Shadowlands, daddy won't miss it. Consider it Shadow Spells for Dummies? I even marked some spells for you. See if it works?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce open the book and read one of the first marked pages, "focus on your inner despair and project it outward" the page said/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: "Umbra Envoke!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Similar to when he was in the alleyway, shadows and darkness rose up and spiraled around him, which mixed with his trench coat, and black clothing gave him a dark knight, albeit child-sized./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Barry: Wow! You look scary./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce smiled/p  
p class="MsoNormal"John: Looks like there was a little potion left bonded to you after all span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce quickly flips through the pages to see a difference spell/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Dark Dagger!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The shadows molded into a bat-shaped dagger around the same sizes as the ones Bruce already carried for protection. Bruce fumbled around with it testing its weight and feel. He then looked at a junk car behind the group about 20 feet away and without saying another word flung the dark dagger. The dagger whirled thru the air like a boomerang before hit the car hood Bruce targeted, imbedding itself deep inside the metal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: Impressive/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Alright, It was getting annoying to always have to remake those. Does have to be bats, though?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: That's right; you're afraid of bats. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Clark!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna: I tried to find something that would work well with your personality and style, Bruce. You won't have all the power you had before, but you'll definitely be able to do more./p  
p class="MsoNormal"John: Those spells will convert your inner despair into power, allowing you to mold shadows into various shapes and forms./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: That's kinda like my power if I was a Goth Punk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Better than an Airheaded Army Brat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal made a green light construct in the shape of a bat and made it fly towards Bruce. Bruce tumbled under it right up towards Hal and kicked him in the stomach. Hal fell back but quickly popped back up, glowing green and ready to fight, but Bruce was gone./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: Wait, where did he?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Umbra Escape," Bruce said as he re-appeared directly behind Hal, causing the fearless flyer to stumble forward into the dirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: Wicked disappearing act/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: I'm going to learn to love this new power./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hal: and I'm going to .../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: That's enough, you two, you've both help us great Zatanna and John./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur: Yeah, I wish my magic came with instructions?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: You know we could always use more members in the gang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna: Thanks, but our true calling is the stage, and we've finally got a gig./p  
p class="MsoNormal"John: Yeah, her old man is actually letting us add our talents to his act, Z's spells, and my music./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna: Which reminds me we gotta get back, talk to you guys later. Call us if you need anything?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Just let us know when you're in town and Thanks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zatanna "tropeleT su emoH," and with That, Zatanna and John teleported away in a flash of fire and white style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBarry: What a flashy exit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Yep, that's Zatanna for you, and you're right, Clark./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: Yep, Bruce, me, and Alfred told you you've got people in your life who will always be willing to help you if you ask./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark smiled and put his arm around his friend/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Oh yeah that nice, I was actually talking about something else. We are gonna need more members. The Falcone's crime family apparently suffered a significant hit last night when most of its leaders and main members seemingly ended up dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: Do you think of anything to do with us?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Doubtful probably experimental weapons they were all using, but it still good news./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clark: The death of 16 people is good news?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Well, yeah, that's not good, even considering who they were./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Arthur: At least the secret of what happened at your manor will stay with us./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Yes, but more importantly, this is an opportunity. The Falcone Crime family had reach in almost every corner of Mega-state, all of our homes. If we took their place, we could really make some significant changes to this world. In order to do that we're gonna need a lot more power and a lot more people. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Diana: Then let's get to work./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bruce: Glad you're so eager, Diana, because the next plan involves you./p 


End file.
